Kamigami o Korosu (Het Doden van Goden)
by Marlon Kruizinga
Summary: Geïnspireerd door de God of War games heb ik mijn eigen verhaal ontwikkelt. Het is nog niet af, maar al vrij ver gevorderd. Als je God of War leuk vond, zal dit je waarschijnlijk wel bevallen. Ook heb ik invloeden van één van mijn favoriete schrijvers Terry Pratchett gebruikt. Ik ontvang graag feedback.


**Kamigami o korosu**

Men zou meestal zeggen dat goden vrij passief zijn, maar soms vinden ze het nodig om in te grijpen. Om een snelle en strenge vorm van gerechtigheid te brengen. Maar wat als de mens daar nu niets van wil hebben? Dan is het gezegde uit de wereldstad Neith van toepassing; "Gij zult de warme hand van God voelen; soms streng, soms ferm. Maar nooit, _nooit_ wilt gij zijn _zwaard_ voelen."

Wel, op een dag wist de mensheid alle goden van Kanzen-ni zo ver te krijgen hun wapens te trekken. Kanzen-ni was geen grote planeet, en er was veel woestijn*. Maar op een paar vruchtbare plaatsen waren gigantische steden als onkruid uit de grond geschoten. Neith was één van die steden, en fungeerde als handelsstad die producten over de hele wereld doorsluisde. Maar ook Neith zou de macht van de goden onder ogen moeten komen. Het woord van de grote Deus, oppergod van de wereld, klonk als een donderslag; "De schone kinderen die wij creëerden zijn uitgegroeid tot smerige beesten. Ze hebben ons land, ons vlees en bloed, bevuild en _niets_ eraan teruggegeven. Het is genoeg. De mensheid zal vergelding kennen, zo heet en vurig dat het nog voor generaties lang zal doorbranden. ALS er nog generaties komen voor deze godslasteraars. Wij zijn het gerecht en de mensheid zal betalen."

Maar niemand luisterde nog naar goden, en zeker niet in Neith, de stad die kon dienen als het tastbare bewijs voor menselijke hooghartigheid. Slechts één persoon in heel de stad hoorde deze boodschap; Jishin Jinru. Een eenzame boer die ergens vlak buiten de muren van de stad woonde. Hij hield zich meestal liever bezig met alles behalve Neith. Maar die dag kreeg hij daar de kans niet toe...

* Daar was weinig te vinden behalve een paar zandhuisjes met gestoord giechelende oude mannetjes

 **Hoofdstuk 1: Jishin**

Jishin lag achterover op de vloer van zijn huis. Zijn mond hing wijd open, en zijn oren suisden. Hij ging rechtop zitten en keek de kamer rond. Hij had een paar beeldjes laten vallen toen hij daarnet een smak maakte. Hij was nog nooit zo erg geschrokken en bang geweest. Zijn maag deed er pijn van. In dit geval was het waarschijnlijk handiger geweest als volgers van de goden niet staand moesten bidden. Nu had hij weer hoofdpijn.

Hij moest even zijn gedachten op orde brengen. Wat had hij zojuist gehoord? "Brandende vergelding, godslasteraars, betalen...", mompelde hij. Niet te geloven, dacht hij. Hij had altijd in goden geloofd en nu had er eindelijk een tot hem gesproken. En dan was het zo'n boodschap? Alsof je geheime geliefde opeens op je afkomt en je in je maag stompt. Was deze bedreiging voor hem? Hij had toch altijd gebeden? Zou iedereen het gehoord hebben? Zoveel vragen. Hij wilde antwoorden. Zou hij weer gaan bidden? Hij keek naar het altaar met de beeltenis van de grote Deus erop; een godheid met lang zwart haar en een baard, en handen rood als bloed. Jishin keek nog iets aandachtiger. Rookte het altaar nou? Bidden leek nu een beetje riskant. Over een donderpreek gesproken... Maar hij moest meer weten, van wie of wat dan ook. Er waren veel mensen met veel aanzien die religieus opgeleid waren in Neith, dus waarom niet de stad in? "Mogelijk hersenletsel, daarom niet", dacht hij. Neith was een wilde en botte stad, zeker in de buitenwijken. Maar hij had weinig keus. De toespraak van Deus kwam dicht bij een directe doodsbedreiging. En als het om goden ging, dan was dat meer een belofte. Dus stapte hij zijn huis uit. Buiten werd hij begroet door een frisse ochtendlucht. Niet echt koud, maar wel genoeg om een jas van hondenwol aan te trekken*. Hij keek nog even naar zijn kleine stukje land. Niets dan sla en wortels. Hij verdiende er niets aan; de concurrentie op de stadsmarkt was te groot en daarbij meedogenloos in de omgang.

Dus hij verbouwde alleen voor zichzelf. Maar hij klaagde niet, er was niemand om tegen te klagen. Hij had wel een vrouw gewild, misschien kinderen. Hij was immers al 26. Het was gebruikelijk dat je op je 25e jaar trouwt, maar hij kreeg het niet voor elkaar. Iets in hem hield hem afgezonderd van iedereen. Iets in zijn doen en denken had hem in afzondering gedreven. Hij was nooit erg sociaal geweest, en had de gewoonte tegen zichzelf te praten. Maar hij was doorgaans vrolijk, hoewel hij nu nog steeds in shock was.

Terwijl hij hierover nadacht liep hij richting de muur van Neith. Die was als een cirkel om de stad heen gebouwd, en was zo hoog als een klein gebergte. Er waren vier ingangen, elk even ver uit elkaar over de muur verspreid. Ze werden goed bewaakt, hoewel je, om aan de poorten van Neith geweigerd te worden, wel de rode gloed van barbaarse bloeddorst in je ogen moest hebben. Nethanen waren vrijwel nergens bang voor, behalve de deurwaarder. Krenten eersteklas, dat waren ze absoluut. Maar lafaards? Je zou nog beter hun moeder een dikke marmot kunnen noemen, dan ze voor lafaard uit te maken. Dat zou de klap voor je kop misschien nog wat verminderen zodat je onder de hoede van een verpleegster kwam in plaats van een grafdelver. "Stelletje neanderthalers", mompelde Jishin terwijl de aanzwellende geluiden van de stad hoorde en hij steeds dichter bij de muur kwam. "Wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan dat ik deze rattenstad weer in moet."

*Fiddel, arme hond, maar dat krijg je als je naar een heilig standbeeld blaft. Het ene moment sta je daar, dan een flits van helder licht, en opeens lig je geroosterd op de vloer. De vacht gloeide nog steeds een beetje...

Hij was op zijn 18e meteen weggetrokken om op zichzelf te wonen, en had gehoopt nooit meer terug te hoeven gaan. Ja, hij had zijn jeugd in Neith liggen, maar hij had die ervaren als een aaneenschakeling van gebeurtenissen die hem steeds verder van zijn leeftijdsgenoten vervreemden.

"Ik weet nog wel", zei hij tegen zichzelf, "dat er een meisje op me af kwam, dat zei dat ze me leuk vond. Toen vroeg ze me of ik voor haar zou vechten. Toen ik verward ja zei, kwam er een jongen achter haar vandaan en stompte me in mijn maag. Hij vond haar ook leuk. Zo lossen Nethanen de dingen op. Toen wist ik al dat ik weg moest."

Hij had de muur bereikt. Die was hoog en grijs. Vrij deprimerend van de binnenkant, wist Jishin nog. De muur omhulde, met de poorten als opening, de gehele stad en was nog bijna twee keer zo groot als het paleis, dat in het midden van de stad stond. Jishin liep richting de poort. Er stond een wachter, uitgerust met het karakteristieke Nethaanse harnas, en zwaard. Deze waren beiden compleet zwart, op een paar rode lijnen en versiersels na. Dat had Jishin wel altijd mooi gevonden. Het harnas had mooie, gebolde, rode schouderbladen die kracht en statigheid uitstraalden. Hij liep naar de man toe en zei: "Goedemiddag, eerwaarde wachtman. Ik vraag u vriendelijk mij de stad binnen te laten die ooit mijn thuis was." De man keek hem aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en zei: "Das ook 'n manier om te zegge dat je hier geboren ben' en da je de stad binnen mot. Nou opschiete, je houd de mensen op." Jishin keek om zich heen; geen ziel te bekennen. "Ik weet wat je wil zegge makker", zei de wachtman, "maar loop nou maar gewoon door zoda ik weer rustig kan gaan zitte." Dus liep Jishin maar door, en binnen een paar seconden was binnen. Hij was "thuis". Thuis in Neith.

 **Hoofdstuk 2: Neith, de stad van vooruitgang**

Alles was nog precies zoals Jishin het herinnerde, maar dan groter. Neith was de stad van constante vooruitgang en dus groeiden de huizen bijna elk jaar met één verdieping. Zelfs die van de krottenwijken, die bij de muur rond de ingangen waren. Daar kwamen soms grote groepen mensen binnen, dus zette men daar kraampjes op om hun zelfgemaakte prullen en souvenirtjes te verkopen.

"Arme stakkers", mompelde Jishin terwijl hij keek hoe een klein meisje met kort bruin haar probeerde een handgemaakte vaas te verkopen, en zelfs door de rondzwalkende dronkaards genegeerd werd. "Mijn idee."

Jishin keek met een ruk over zijn schouder en keek recht in het gezicht van een jongeman met een stoppelbaard en zwarte oogschaduw die eruitzag als oorlogsschildering. De rest van zijn hoofd ging schuil onder een zwartleren kap. "Eh, ja. Maar, eh...", Jishin was lichtelijk sprakeloos door deze spontane reactie op zijn eigen gemompel. "Je zou elk arm kind wel willen oppakken en meenemen naar een beter leven, maar zou werkt de wereld nou eenmaal niet", zei de vreemdeling. "Euh, ja. Inderdaad ja."

Het viel Jishin op dat de persoon waarmee hij sprak hem niet aankeek. Ook was hij helemaal in een zwarte mantel gehuld, die van dure, dunne stof gemaakt leek te zijn. De kleding daaronder was niet zichtbaar, enkel zijn gezicht was open en bloot.

'Hoe heet U', wilde Jishin zeggen, maar toen keek de vreemdeling hem ineens recht aan en zijn blik was niet erg uitnodigend. Het was een blik van pure doelgerichtheid. Het enige probleem was dat het dóél niet duidelijk was, behalve voor de drager van de blik.*

"Wilt U iets drinken? Ik trakteer", zei de man op een toon die eigenlijk weinig te kiezen gaf, hoe aardig hij er ook bij lachte. "J-ja graag, dank U", stamelde Jishin, nog steeds proberend om geen absolute doodsangst uit te stralen. Goedgeklede mensen in de sloppenwijken van Neith, dat was altijd slecht nieuws. Als die kleren ook nog zwart waren en de man een kap over zijn hoofd had, kon je hem doorgaans net zo goed vragen of hij zijn mes met het minst pijnlijke vergif kon insmeren, want je was in principe toch al dood.

Maar deze vreemdeling had een acceptabele afstand gehouden en had zijn beide handen leeg buiten zijn mantel hangen, dus Jishin vertrouwde de man wel een beetje. De vreemdeling nam de leiding en Jishin volgde hem door de groepen dronken en straatarme mensen, die stuk voor stuk op hun laatste benen leken te lopen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze te staan voor een klein café genaamd 'De Kuil'. Hij had het nog nooit eerder gezien, maar hij was als kind dan ook nooit in de arme delen van Neith geweest. Hij was opgegroeid rond het centrum van de stad, waar handel voorop stond, vlak na zuipen en vechten. Wat dat betreft zag deze tent er niet heel anders uit dan wat hij wél gewend was. Hij keek naar zijn voorlopige vriend, die de rest van de wandeling niet meer gesproken had. Hij dacht ineens weer aan de hele reden dat hij hier gekomen was: antwoorden. Deze man leek hem vrij intelligent en misschien wist hij wel iets van de bedreiging van de goden.

*En soms ook voor de opdrachtgever, als de drager van de blik het soort heerschap was dat je doorgaans in op je raamkozijn zag staan vlak voor dat je je laatste adem uitblies en hij je naam op zijn lijstje af vinkte en weer vooruit kon zien naar een welverdiende zak met goudstukken en een kop warme chocolademelk.

Hij besloot het hem te vragen zodra ze rustig zaten en ze wellicht wat gedronken hadden, zodat hij misschien wat loslippiger was en Jishin wat minder vervuld van zorgen. De man stapte naar binnen en Jishin volgde hem. Hij werd meteen begroet met het vertrouwde geluid van brekend glas en lelijk groepsgezang, en ergens het geluid van een vuist die een hard en dronken oppervlak raakt. Hij keek naar het achterhoofd van zijn 'reisgenoot'. "Op hoop van zegen", mompelde hij, "en van een absentie

van rondvliegende messen en vuisten."

Vijf minuten later zaten de twee met een kruik bier tegenover elkaar zonder een woord te zeggen. Jishin had nog niets durven uitbrengen, behalve:"Bier, eh een kruik, eeeh...", toen de barman hem vroeg wat hij wilde drinken. De vreemdeling had alleen de ruimte rond gekeken en donkere blikken geworpen naar een groep vechtende zuiplappen. Dat was eigenlijk best wel een opluchting, gezien hij Jishin dan niet meer aankeek. Maar Jishin had het gevoel dat hij de nu toch echt vragen moest gaan stellen, voordat de man zijn mantel afgooide en wild in het rond begon te steken. Dat was in ieder geval wat je zou verwachten als je zag hoe hij naar de dronken lui staarde.

"Wilde beesten", mompelde de man opeens. "P-pardon?", stamelde Jishin. Hij was niet echt gewend aan mensen die zich net zo gedroegen als hij, maar dan dreigender. "Ik had gehoopt meer intellectuele individuen tegen te komen in de 'stad van vooruitgang'." "Wel", zei Jishin, "U bent dan ook in de sloppenwijken van de stad. Er zijn ook veel intelligente mensen te vinden, hoewel ik moet toegeven dat de dronken heerschappen over de hele stad verspreid zijn." De man keek hem nu recht aan. "Maar U bent anders, of niet? U komt hier niet voor drank of toerisme. Vertel mij eens; waarvoor bent U hier gekomen?"

Jishin rechtte zijn rug, voor zover dat ging op zijn krakkemikkige stoel. Hij wist dat hij er niet meer omheen kon draaien, en eigenlijk wilde hij dat ook niet. Hij zat zo vol met stress en angst, en hij moest met iemand erover praten. Ook al was die man zijn potentiële moordenaar. "Laat ik me voorstellen", begon hij, "ik ben Jishin Jinru, en ik ben naar Neith gekomen voor antwoorden. Ziet U, terwijl ik vanochtend zat te bidden hoorde ik-".

Zijn stem stokte. Er was een man op hun tafeltje af gelopen, en deze man in het bijzonder wilde je absoluut niet dichter bij je hebben dan op een meter afstand en met een muur ertussen. Hij was groot, gespierd en dronken; de slechtste combinatie die je in een bar kon tegenkomen. Zijn kleine kraaloogjes keken venijnig in de richting van Jishin en zijn nog steeds onbekende vriend. "Hé", bulderde de dronken reus met een stem die het gebouw bijna deed schudden en iedereen tot stilte maande, "jij ben nie van hier. Jullie zijn allebei nie van hier. Zeg wa mot je scharminkel?", zei hij terwijl Jishins 'vriend' rustig opstond en de man aankeek. Hij deed eindelijk zijn kap af, en onthulde een hoofd met lang, pikzwart haar dat tot in zijn nek doorliep, en nu ook langs zijn ogen hing. "Als je dit gezicht niet herkend, heb je hiervoor alleen nog maar geluk gehad." De man bulderde van het lachen en stond klaar om het zojuist onthulde gezicht van Jishins vriend in te slaan.

Wat daarop volgde ging bijna te snel om met een sterfelijk oog te kunnen waarnemen. Jishin herinnerde het zich als volgt: Een grote, gespierde vuist wordt opgeheven, deze wordt vastgepakt en met een acrobatische beweging achter de rug van de reus gebogen. Een knakkend geluid en vervolgens strompelt de grote man huilend de bar uit, met één arm die slap aan zijn schouder hangt, als een dood dier.

"H-heb je die vent z'n arm nou gebroken?", wist Jishin uit te brengen. "Inderdaad. Volledig uit zelfverdediging natuurlijk. Ik heb niet meer gedaan dan nodig was." Jishins kompaan kwam weer zitten en haalde een hand door zijn glimmende zwarte lokken. Jishin moest toegeven dat de man, hoe angstaanjagend ook, wel behoorlijk knap was. Hij had wazig blauwe ogen. Een kleur die, net als de rest van de jongeman zijn gezicht, niets verried over zijn gedachten of persoonlijkheid. "Die bruut onderbrak ons wel erg abrupt vindt U niet? Maar goed, U zei dat uw naam Jishin Jinru was, nietwaar?" Jishin knikte.

Hij was nog steeds geschrokken, maar hij wilde nu eigenlijk alleen maar horen wat de man te zeggen had. Hij had Jishin tenslotte beschermd. "Mijn naam is Sihn. Sihn Menothil. En ik ben hier voor U meneer Jinru." Jishin verstarde. "Maakt U zich maar geen zorgen", zei Sihn, "ik ben hier niet om uw leven te nemen. En ik ben hier ook niet specifiek voor U." Jishin was nog niet volledig gerustgesteld. "Hoe bedoelt U",probeerde hij. Sihn Menothil lachte nog iets breder. Hij zag er volgens Jishin wel vriendelijk uit, maar je wist het nooit.

"Ik ben hier gekomen om mensen te zoeken die net als ik de boodschap van Deus hebben ontvangen. En ik kan zien dat U deze ontvangen hebt, meneer Jinru."

Jishin stond paf. Hij had niet verwacht om zo gemakkelijk aan antwoorden te kunnen komen over de boodschap die hij had ontvangen. "Maar hoe weet jij in Deus' naam dat ik die boodschap gehoord heb? Ik ken jou helemaal niet." Sihn lachte nu hardop. "Alle spanning is eraf zie ik? Hoe ik dat weet meneer? Ik zie het op uw gezicht. Of heeft U soms geen spiegel thuis?" Hij lachte iets minder toen hij aan Jishins gezichtsuitdrukking zag dat dit inderdaad het geval was. Jishin was niet voor niets uit Neith weggevlucht. Hij wilde weg zijn van alles wat met de mensheid te maken had, ook zijn eigen lichaam, om zich volledig op zijn geest en de grote goden te richten. Daarom had hij geen spiegels in zijn huis. "Nee, die heb ik inderdaad niet", zei Jishin terwijl hij naar zijn schoot keek.

"N-nou", begon meneer Menothil, die hier duidelijk niet op gerekend had, "ik heb een spiegel bij me. Wilt U het zelf zien?" Hij rommelde wat in wat blijkbaar de zakken van zijn kleren waren en haalde een klein spiegeltje met handvat tevoorschijn. Jishin pakte het zonder iets te zeggen aan en keek zichzelf voor het eerst in acht jaar weer in de spiegel aan. Hij zag warrig blond haar dat aan de achterkant in een staartje was gebonden, grote bruine ogen, een vrij slordig verzorgd baardje dat zijn kin en bovenlip omhulde, en een brandmerk in de vorm van een hoefijzer op zijn voorhoofd.

Dit laatste gaf Jishin de grootste schrik van de afgelopen paar uur. De tirade van een god was erger geweest, maar dit was een goede tweede. Jishin legde de spiegel op de tafel tussen hen in en keek Sihn Menothil aan. Die keek hem met meelevende blik aan en liet Jishin zijn rechter hand zien. Hetzelfde teken was in de palm van Sihns hand gebrand. "Je voelt er niets van, dat is waarom je het niet wist, Jishin."

"Een hoefijzer", mompelde Jishin, "het teken van Deus. Dit dragen de hoge priesters van zijn tempels. Betekent dat..."

"Dat wij nu Deus' zegen hebben? Wellicht, wellicht. Misschien hebben wij dit als weinigen gekregen omdat wij nog naar de goden luisteren. Het belangrijkste is nu de dreiging van deze boodschap. Gezien vrijwel niemand het gehoord blijkt te hebben. De stad gaat rustig zijn gang alsof er niets gebeurt is, of gebeuren gaat." "We moeten de mensen waarschuwen", zei Jishin terwijl hij uit zijn stoel opstond. "Ja", zei Sihn, die Jishin bij zijn arm pakte, "maar wees stil, we willen geen onnodige paniek veroorzaken. Wij moeten de autoriteiten inlichten, Jishin. Wijs me het paleis van Keiser Laam."

 **Hoofdstuk 3: Inferno, de pijn van politiek**

"Ik begrijp dat je bekent bent met heer Laam*?", vroeg Jishin. Sihn had niet meer gesproken sinds ze bij de bar waren vertrokken. Maar op dit moment vertrouwde Jishin hem volledig. Natuurlijk zou hij Sihn ook zijn gevolgd als hij hem niet vertrouwde, gezien de man blijkbaar ledematen kon breken in enkele seconden. Sihn keek hem aan. "Ja, je zou kunnen zeggen dat ik bekend ben met zijn 'reputatie'." Daar wist Jishin alles van. Als er iets was waarvoor Keiser Laam bekendstond was het wel zijn liefde voor ordening. Zelfs alle krottenwijken aan de rand van de binnenmuur waren compleet geordend en gepland. Het meest opmerkelijke daaraan was dat in Laams visie religie totaal geen plaats had.

"Maar als je zijn reputatie kent", zei Jishin, "waarom denk je dan dat hij ons zou helpen?"

"Dat denk ik niet", antwoordde Sihn met een uitgestreken gezicht, "ik ben er zelfs zeker van. Omdat wat hij nog minder kan gebruiken in zijn regiem dan religie, paniek is. En vertrouw er maar op dat ik weet hoe ik paniek moet zaaien."

"Daar twijfel ik geen seconde aan", mompelde Jishin. "Pardon?", zei Sihn, terwijl hij Jishin weer lichtelijk dreigend aankeek. "Eh, niks." Sihn lachte. "Zie ik er echt zo gevaarlijk uit?"

"Ja, en ik zou het waarderen als je niet zulke grappen zou maken, Sihn." Het feit dat Sihn hem zojuist met opzet bang had gemaakt irriteerde hem een beetje.

Ze waren nu dicht bij het paleis**, en in deze buurt werd het verschil in welvaart steeds duidelijker. Hoe dichter je bij het paleis woonde, hoe meer je te maken had met de politiek, en hoe meer geld je verdiende. In Neith was de naam van je straat een teken van status.

Ze passeerden nu de duurste en grootste huizen. Deze werden, zoals eerder gezegd om de paar jaar verhoogd en uitgebreid, bij wijze van vooruitgang. "Niet alsof er meer mensen in gaan wonen, gewoon één rijke lul die vijf etages op moet lopen voordat hij zijn tanden kan poetsen", gromde Jishin tegen zichzelf. "En zo'n soort vent bestuurd dan deze stad? Briljant", hoonde Sihn met een grimmige blik op een dik mannetje dat vanuit zijn zes etages hoge huis naar zijn werk hobbelde. Waarschijnlijk een raadslid, dacht Jishin.

"En hoe, Sihn, dacht jij stadhouder Laams aandacht te krijgen?"

"Al aan gedacht. Laten we zeggen dat ik een plan A en een plan B heb."

Sihn keek vrolijk voor zich uit nadat hij dat had gezegd. Als een kind dat net succesvol tegen zijn ouders heeft gelogen. Dan wel een kind dat waarschijnlijk veertig verschillende soorten moordwapens bij zich droeg. Jishin was er nog steeds niet zeker van wie of wat Sihn nou eigenlijk was. Hij was er zeker van dat Sihn een huurmoordenaar was, alleen was hij blijkbaar niet voor Jishin gestuurd.

Eindelijk stonden ze dan voor de poorten van het paleis. Het zag er altijd vrij indrukwekkend uit. Het was gebouwd met een combinatie van steen en ijzer, en bestond uit drie torens die door een driehoekig gebouw aan elkaar verbonden waren.

*Ja, zijn voornaam was inderdaad Keiser. Dit klonk misschien ironischer dan het eigenlijk was, want Keiser Laam was gewoon stadhouder en geen keizer.

**Inderdaad, de stadhouder van Neith woonde in een paleis. Het was door de burgers gegeven aan de eerste stadhouder, Rhodri Draim. Alle bewoners van Neith hadden geld ingezameld voor een huis voor zijn regiem, omdat hij Neith tot één van de meest welvarende steden van Kanzen-ni had gemaakt.

"In dat middelste gebouw", legde Jishin uit, "bevindt zich alles wat met het leger te maken heeft. Trainingszalen, een arsenaal aan wapens en een aparte kamer voor militaire strategieën. De torens zijn bedoeld voor de politiek. Elke toren heeft zijn eigen bestuur, en die drie moeten voor elke beslissing het met elkaar eens worden. Maar da's op zich geen probleem als een figuur als Keiser Laam aan het hoofd van alles staat. De stadhouder gaat van toren naar toren, en zorgt ervoor dat er niet gesjoemeld wordt. In essentie heeft hij de macht, want wie hem niet aanstaat vliegt er per direct uit. En dat kan soms wel eens letterlijk zijn."

"Klinkt als het soort bewind waar de benadeelden te zwak zijn om er tegen op te staan, en de sterken er van profiteren. Maar het maakt nu niet uit, ons doel is nu veel belangrijker dan de revolutie die hier ongetwijfeld gaat plaatsvinden. Vroeger of later wordt het de mensen altijd teveel, weet je." Jishin merkte dat Sihn eruit zag alsof hij alles wist van de dingen waarover hij sprak. Alles leek erop te wijzen dat hij een professionele moordenaar was. Van zijn actie in de bar, tot zijn gezichtsuitdrukking en zijn spraak.

"Zullen we naar binnen gaan?", vroeg Sihn, opeens heel nonchalant.

"Ja", antwoordde Jishin. "Maar die wachter moet ons nog wel binnenlaten."

Voor de twee grote stalen deuren van het paleis stond net zoals bij de muur één wachter, in Nethaanse uitrusting. Rood en zwart. Ineens stond Sihn weer stil. Jishin stopte ook. "Wat is er, meneer Menothil? Je hebt toch niet ineens plankenkoorts?" Sihn keek aandachtig naar de wachter. "Zeg Jishin", begon hij, "het viel me al eerder op dat alle wachters er vrij, eh, typisch uitzien. Ik bedoel..." Jishin moest even nadenken, maar toen snapte hij wat Sihn bedoelde.

"Bedoel je dat ze allemaal zwart zijn?" Sihn keek hem ongemakkelijk aan. "Ik prefereer de term donkere huidskleur. Ik hoop niet dat dit zo'n slavenstad is."

"Natuurlijk niet, het komt door Laam met zijn systemen. Alles moet efficiënt zijn, ook de mensen en hun banen. Hij merkte dat de 'donkere' bevolking van Neith vaak betere aanleg hadden voor gevechtstrainingen. Vraag me niet hoe hij daar achter is gekomen."

"Dus ze nemen maar één bevolkingsgroep aan? Maar zo'n beleid krijg je er toch nooit door in een politiek systeem, zelfs niet één die corrupt is." Sihn keek verbouwereerd. "Klopt", antwoordde Jishin, "daarom wordt elke 'donkere' wachter dubbel zoveel betaald als een blanke. En zo wordt de interesse van deze groepen in de gewenste banen geleid. Als je zei dat Keiser Laam een vreemde man was, deed je hem tekort." Sihn schudde grijnzend zijn hoofd en ze liepen op de wachter af.

De wachter keek hen argwanend aan. Sihn deed rustig een stap naar voren en sprak de man aan. "Wij wensen een bezoek te brengen aan stadhouder Keiser Laam. Maakt U zich geen zorgen, U hoeft ons hem niet te wijzen. Als U ons binnen zou willen laten zouden wij hem vast wel weten te vinden."

De wachter keek Sihn eerst een tijdje aan, als een man die dubieus voedsel voorgeschoteld krijgt en er eerst een punt van maakt om er gebiologeerd naar te staan turen voordat hij voorzichtig een hap neemt. Toen scheen hij zichzelf weer te herpakken. "Je mag hier nie binne kome heerschappe. Sorry, maar da zijn de regels. Vertrouw me heerschappe, je wil hier toch nie wezen." Sihn moest lachen. "Mijn beste man, ik denk dat ik hier wél wil 'wezen'. Ik heb vernomen dat de deuren hier open horen te zijn bij noodgevallen." Hij deed nog een stap naar voren en zat ineens recht in de wachter zijn gezicht, met dezelfde "En als je denkt me tegen te houden kun je maar beter klaar zijn voor oorlog, compleet met heet staal en vloeiend bloed, want ik kan het beleefd vragen óf ik kan je binnenstebuiten draaien." Sihn lichtte zijn mantel op en héél even was de glinstering van een wapen zichtbaar. Een paar seconden daarna stonden ze binnen.

Jishin was onder de indruk van het optreden van Sihn, maar hij was niet bepaald verrast. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen wat Sihn gewend was om te doen met mensen die hem in de weg stonden. Hij had het gevoel dat die actie in de bar nog maar een voorproefje was. "Jishin", zei Sihn, "zou je mij even willen rondleiden in dit pittoreske bouwwerk? Het zou leuk zijn om wat te horen over dit paleis terwijl we ons naar de politieke torens begeven."

"Juist", begon Jishin, "maar we weten niet waar Laam nu is. We zullen gewoon alle drie de torens moeten bezoeken. En als sinds je toch wat informatie over het paleis wilde; De drie torens heten, in kloksgewijze volgorde, Tarander, Wodaan en Tsinder. Wij zijn nu bij de ingang, dus links van ons staat Tarander, rechts van ons Tsinder, en tegenover ons Wodaan. Ik stel voor dat we bij Tarander beginnen en dan met de klok meedraaien tot we Keiser Laam gevonden hebben. Hij zit meestal in één van de drie congreszalen in de torens, als toeschouwer van de debatten en stemmingsprocessen."

"Goed dan", zei Sihn, en ze liepen richting de toren Tarander.

Toen ze waren aangekomen bij de ingang die toegang verschafte tot Tarander, liep Sihn meteen vooruit door de opening. Zonder aarzeling liep hij langs de wachters die aan beide kanten van de ingang stonden. Deze wachters gingen er volgens Jishin vanuit dat wie er dan ook werd binnengelaten die niet leek over te lopen van extreme moordneigingen geen argwaan verdiende*.

Toen Jishin de snelle pas van Sihn had ingehaald was hij al gestopt. "Zou je me uit willen leggen wat dit is, Jishin?", vroeg Sihn met zowel verbijstering als fascinatie op zijn gezicht. "Dat", antwoordde Jishin, "is een 'zwevende doos'. Een mechanisme van kettingen en tandwielen waardoor je omhoog getrokken wordt naar de top van de toren, waar de congreszaal is. Zo hoef je niet steeds eindeloze trappen op, zie je."

"Intrigerend", mompelde Sihn. "Ja", antwoordde Jishin, "hij schijnt te worden aangedreven door stoom in plaats van slaven. Een hele verbetering als je het mij vraagt, en hij is er nu al dertig jaar. Als kind is me hier veel over verteld. Laten we er nu maar instappen, gelukkig voor ons hielden we niemand op. Vlak voor congressen en debatten is het altijd druk bij dit ding."

Een instelling die kennelijk nog geen enkele moord binnen de toren had opgeleverd. Gek genoeg was je in het paleis nog meer in gevaar van ontslag dan van een aanslag op je leven.

Toen Sihn en Jishin arriveerden in de top van de Tarander werd het al snel duidelijk dat Keiser Laam er inderdaad aanwezig was. "Jishin", begon Sihn lachend, "hoor ik daar de krachtige stem van een waar staatsman?" Jishin kon het niet laten om te grinniken om die opmerking. "Hij stond altijd bekend om zijn tirades. Als iets hem niet aanstond, zou het in Neith niet stil zijn tot het veranderd was. Blijkbaar is er weinig veranderd."

Ze liepen op de deur van de congreszaal af, en toen Sihn zijn hand op de deur had, hield hij stil en keek Jishin aan. "Jishin, ik vertel dit je voor je eigen bestwil; kom niet tussen mij en Laam. Zoals ik al zei heb ik een plan A en een plan B, en als plan B nodig blijkt te zijn moet je me vertrouwen. Kun je me vertrouwen, Jishin?" Jishins gedachten gingen snel, maar hij moest hier goed over nadenken. Sihn had hem al eens gered, en was al deze tijd heel open geweest. Maar hij kende hem amper, dus kon hij hem wel vertrouwen?

En toen voelde Jishin het. Alsof de blik van een bekende in je zijn rug stak. Jishin wist bijna zeker wat het was. Het waren de ogen van de goden die op hem gericht waren. Hij keek om en zag wandkleden die hem eerder nog niet op waren gevallen. Ze beeldden de 4 goden af met hun karakteristieke symbolen.

Deus, de oppergod met zijn hoefijzer, dat de oneindigheid uitbeeldde. Zijn handen waren rood als bloed, omdat hij volgens de verhalen de wereld had geschapen uit het bloed dat hij met zijn eigen handen uit zijn hart haalde. Zijn ogen keken dreigend en oppermachtig uit over alles.

Mirtra, de godin van de wilskracht, met haar zwarte kat voor zich en haar blik gericht op het dier. Zij kon de wil van vrijwel elk wezen buigen. Volgens de legende had ooit een zwarte kat bijna haar pad gekruist, wat ongeluk zou hebben gebracht. Ze stopte het dier, maar dat mocht nu geen kant meer op gaan, omdat het anders toch haar pad had gekruist. Daarom dwong ze die kat om voor eeuwig voor haar uit te lopen. Haar verschijning was prachtig met haar smaragdgroene ogen en perfecte gezicht, maar het dwong ook ontzag en respect af.

Dan was er Batsu, de god van de onderwereld. Hij was volledig uitgerust met een stalen harnas en een zwart ijzeren zwaard die, naar de verhalen vertelden, zo heet waren dat alles rondom hem verbrandde. Zijn zwaard heette De Kaak, met een 'beet' die geen sterfelijk wezen ook maar kon hopen te overleven. In de tijd voor de mensheid, had hij er oorlogen mee gevochten, in zijn eentje. Met wie wist niemand, maar sommigen fluisterden* dat het een gevecht van epische proporties was, met de titanen.

En dan was er nog Dah'mar, de god van de natuur. Deze had niet zozeer een menselijke vorm, maar eerder die van een kruising tussen een man en een paard. Bossen groeiden waar hij liep, maar hij had nooit iets met de mensheid te maken willen hebben, alleen met planten en dieren. Zijn haren waren zo lang dat ze op zijn rug hingen, en waren zo donker bruin en dik dat ze wel van wortels gemaakt leken te zijn.

Al deze blikken keken Jishin aan, en hij zag het gevaar weer duidelijk voor zich. De toorn der goden ontlopen was elke riskante gok waard. "Ja", antwoordde Jishin vastberaden, "Sihn Menothil, laat het vanaf nu duidelijk zijn; Ik vertrouw je mijn leven toe." Sihn pakte hem bij zijn schouders en zei: "Jij mijn vriend, bent een echte strijder." Ze openden de deur.

*Want als je het hardop zei zou je een onontkoombare toekomst als gefrituurde invalide tegemoet gaan. Je mocht weten wat de goden wilden dat je wist, en niet meer.

"En heren, hebben jullie er al over nagedacht hoe we het gebrek aan bouwwerkers gaan aanpakken?" Keiser Laam hield stil om maar even duidelijk te maken dat geen van de congresleden ook maar enig idee in zijn kalende kop had. De grote zaal vol oude knarren die al tientallen jaren in het bestuur hadden gezeten keek met de uitzonderlijk stomme uitdrukking van een groot kind naar de statige verschijning van de stadhouder in zijn rode jas en rode broek. "Het lijkt me vrij duidelijk", verzuchtte Laam , krabbend aan zijn grijze stoppelbaard, "dat we de laagste klasse hierbij moeten betrekken. Die sloebers die zich rond de binnenkant van de muren hebben verzameld in hun krottenwijken voegen momenteel niets toe aan de maatschappij."

"M-maar meneer Laam", opperde een kort, mollig mannetje, "met alle respect, dat kunt u toch niet menen? Die mensen zijn zeer gevaarlijk, ze hebben amper een idee van goed burgerschap. Ze zouden alleen maar een probleem vormen."

"Absolute nonsens, meneer Hangmaal."

"Ehm, het is Haangmahl en-"

"Kop dicht!" Keiser Laam hield niet van tegenspraak, en al helemaal niet als hij wist dat het onzin was. "Moet ik U er aan herinneren in wat voor staat die mensen verkeren? Ze zouden het zich niet kunnen veroorloven zich te misdragen, want dan krijgen ze niet betaald. Als ze met manieren kunnen overleven, leren ze dat en doen ze dat. Heel simpel. Stuur direct een groep van tweehonderd boodschappers om de mensen in de sloppenwijken te laten weten dat er banen voor ze vrij komen. Met een salaris van vijf muntstukken per uur. Dan kunnen zij vers brood kopen en zijn wij van ons probleem af."

Toen Keiser klaar was met zijn speech keek hij zelfvoldaan naar de zaal van jaknikkende grijze koppen, toen opeens de deuren openden en twee vreemde individuen naar binnen gelopen kwamen. Eén van hen was gekleed in boerenkleding, bruine en zwarte simpele stof, en wat wel leek op een jas gemaakt van hondenvacht. Hij leek ook een uitzonderlijke tatoeage op zijn voorhoofd te hebben.

De andere man droeg een soort zwart gewaad, dat alleen zijn hoofd met lang zwart haar onthulde. Deze man stapte naar voren en keek Keiser Laam recht aan. "Beste heer Laam, wij moeten U spreken", zei de vreemdeling met een vriendelijke lach op zijn gezicht. "En waarom", vroeg antwoordde Laam, "zou ik daar in geïnteresseerd moeten zijn?"

"Wel ziet U", zei de man terwijl zijn glimlach grimmiger werd, "er is een grote dreiging die ons allemaal aangaat. Een bedreiging van de goden zelf om precies te zijn." De zaal viel stil.

Keiser antwoordde: "Het spijt me meneer, maar religieuze onzin heeft geen plaats in mijn politiek systeem. Als ik naar elke gek zou luisteren die voor dit paleis komt roepen dat de goden me zullen straffen, zat ik nu in een schuilkelder op mijn duim te zuigen. Dus gaat U nou maar snel terug naar uw trieste kerkje, dan laat ik U niet oppakken."

Tot Laams verbazing lachte de vreemdeling hier alleen om. Toen boog deze zich naar de jongeman achter hem met de tatoeage op zijn voorhoofd, en fluisterde iets. _"Dat was plan A, dan nu plan B."_ De vreemdeling gooide zijn mantel af, rende door de zaal, liep tegen de muur op en sprong op het balkonnetje waar Keiser Laam over de congreszaal uitkeek. De man trok zijn zwaard en richtte het precies tegen de neus van Laam. "Dit zwaard is mijn eigendom, een bewijs van mijn alliantie tot de Hoge Priesters van Elyun. Mijn kleding is die van de Templaars, de handen en zwaarden van het goddelijk recht." De man droeg leren kleding met ijzeren bescherming bij de schouders, de borst en de knieën. De kleding was wit en blauw gekleurd, en zijn zwaard was lang, dun en elegant met een goudgeel handvat. In het pantser van zijn borst was een hoefijzer van Deus gegraveerd.

"De machtigste religieuze idioten van heel Kanzen-ni", zei Keiser Laam onbewogen. Hij was niet van plan om de eerste beste kruisridder hem zijn wil te doen opleggen. "Luister, riddertje. Als jij denkt dat een zwaard mij ertoe gaat drijven om te doen wat jij wil, heb je het mis."

Met een bliksemsnelle beweging trok Laam zijn eigen zwaard, een sabel, die had hij altijd geprefereerd. Snel en efficiënt in de omgang. Hij kruiste zwaarden met de Templaar, vonken schoten van het botsende metaal af maar geen van beiden wist de ander zijn zwaard ook maar een beetje in beweging te kunnen brengen. Laam grijnsde. "Ik ben zowel commandant als soldaat geweest jochie, ik heb in allerlei frontlinies gestaan. Maar het lijkt erop dat jij ook wat ervaring hebt. Dus vertel me maar, waarom jij denkt dat de wraak van de goden op ons neer gaat komen."

Toen werd alles onderbroken door een gigantische knal. Het paleis schudde op zijn grondvesten. "Mijn naam is Sihn Menothil, en ik denk dat uw vraag op het punt staat te worden beantwoord. Die dreun kwam van de muur, en ik stel voor dat wij samen de plaats van 'inslag' inspecteren."

"Weet je, jochie; als je niet zulk religieus gebrabbel uitkraamt bevalt je toon me eigenlijk wel. Je bent doelgericht. Goed dan", verzuchtte Laam. "Ik roep de wacht bijeen en leid je naar de muur.

Sihn Menothil glimlachte. "Heer Laam, ik geloof dat wij net een compromis hebben gesloten."

"Ach, hou je kop", antwoordde Laam, maar met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

 **Hoofdstuk 4: Inferno, aan de poorten**

Jishin was erg onder de indruk van de confrontatie tussen Sihn en Laam. De twee hadden elkaar heel even aangekeken alsof ze op het punt stonden elkaars keel door te snijden. Maar nu, een halfuur later liepen ze naast elkaar naar de westzijde van de muur, met Jishin achter hen. Keiser Laam had een groep van honderd wachters bij elkaar geroepen om de plaats van de knal te gaan bekijken.

Toen ze bij de muur aankwamen kwam er een muurwachter op hen af gesneld. "Heer Laam, we hebben een groot probleem!"

"Wat is het, knul?" vroeg Laam, "Waar kwam die knal vandaan? Was het een aanval?"

"Het was inderdaad een aanval, heer. Maar het zit zo h-heer, h-het..." Laam pakte de jonge wachter beet. "Gooi het eruit man, hier hebben we geen tijd voor."

Er klonk weer een gigantische dreun. De muur schudde en een paar wachters vielen van de muur af.

"De wachters gaan eraan! Wat kan er nou in Deus' naam de Muur van Neith doen schudden?", schreeuwde Laam.

"Heer Laam, het is een Hellehond. Een legendarisch beest uit de onderwereld!"

Keiser Laam leek even verstijfd van verbazing, maar gebaarde toen zonder iets te zeggen dat zijn wachters met hem mee moesten komen en liep op de muur af

Jishin en Sihn keken elkaar aan. "Moeten we hem volgen? Ik bedoel, een Hellehond? Dit is waar we voor gekomen zijn, toch?" Jishin was geschokt, maar vreemd genoeg ook vol adrenaline.

"Jazeker", antwoordde Sihn, "Dit lijkt op de eerste aanval van de goden. We zullen deze snel af moeten slaan om daarna onze eigen stappen te plannen." Sihn rende achter Keiser Laam aan en Jishin volgde hem. Ze liepen een trap op die naar de top van de muur leidde. De trap was ongelofelijk lang, gezien de hoogte van de muur.

Toen Jishin eindelijk de top had bereikt keek hij tegen de rug van Keiser Laam aan. Die keek zelf naar de onderkant van de buitenmuur. Toen Jishin zijn verbijsterde blik volgde zag hij het beest. Het dier was bijna half zo groot als de muur. Het had het lichaam van een grote hond, met een rood-zwarte huid die wel van leer gemaakt leek te zijn. Het wezen had geen ogen, maar scheen dat te compenseren met een ongelofelijke hoeveelheid scherpe tanden, van waarachter lava uit zijn mond druppelde. Het gigantische monster had nu al meerdere keren de Muur gebeukt, en had daarmee een flinke barst achtergelaten. Het beest richtte zijn hoofd omhoog en brulde, met een geluid dat leek op de schreeuw van een reptiel. Het was zowel een walgelijke, als een angstaanjagende verschijning.

Sihn richtte zich tot Keiser Laam. "Heer Laam, wat weet U van dit beest?"

Laam keek nog steeds gebiologeerd naar de Hellehond die weer aanstalte maakte om de muur met zijn monsterlijke hoofd in te slaan. "Ik heb over ze geleerd toen ik stadhouder werd. Volgens de grondwet moet elke stadhouder de religieuze geschiedenis van Kanzen-ni kennen. Ze kunnen groeien en krimpen om de grootte van hun tegenstander aan te nemen. En op dit moment, is zijn tegenstander blijkbaar onze muur."

"Dus als ik het beest aanval", mompelde Sihn, "neemt het dan mijn grootte aan?"

Laam keek hem aan. "Jij wil dat monster afmaken, of niet?" De twee keken elkaar grijnzend aan. "Jochie, ik begin te denken dat jij de zoon bent die ik nooit heb gehad. Was je nou maar geen Templaar geweest, dan kon je je bij het leger voegen en écht grootse dingen doen."

Sihn glimlachte. "Ik denk dat dit groots genoeg is, mijn beste Keiser Laam. Wel, als U me wilt excuseren, er staat een gigantische rode hond voor uw muur. Jishin, kom je mee?"

Jishin schrok op. "Wat? Ik? Ben je gek geworden? Ik kan niet eens vechten, en ik heb geen zwaard of wat dan ook!" Keiser Laam pakte een zwaard van één van zijn wachters af en drukte het in Jishins handen. Het was een lang, dik zwaard met een zwart handvat. "Hierzo", zei hij, "en nou opschieten, of ik zal je persoonlijk fileren."

Jishin had geen probleem met het dragen van een zwaard. Hij was niet voor niets al jaren een alleenstaande boer, en dat bracht een hoop fysiek werk met zich mee. Hij was aardig sterk, en had ooit wel eens gevochten. Maar terwijl hij de trap weer af liep achter Sihn Menothil aan, betwijfelde hij of hij het wel tegen een een monster uit de onderwereld op kon nemen. Maar toen ze voor de poort in de muur stonden verzekerde hij zich ervan dat dit zijn plicht was. Hij had Sihn niet voor niets zijn leven toevertrouwd. Sihn had hem al eens gered en hij was hem op zijn minst zijn hulp verschuldigd.

"Sihn", zei Jishin terwijl de poort opende om hen naar buiten te laten, "wat is nu je plan?"

Sihn keek hem aan met dezelfde doelgerichte blik die Jishin eerder al had gezien.

"Simpel. We vallen dat beest aan, en hij krimpt naar onze grootte. Dan valt hij ons aan en wij vermoorden hem. Maak je geen zorgen, ik neem het voortouw."

Jishin knikte. "Goed dan, we maken dat onding af. Ik zal je volgen, en je helpen waar nodig." Ze trokken hun zwaarden en liepen naar buiten, waar ze werden begroet met een monsterlijke brul en een derde dreun. De muur schudde opnieuw terwijl ze door de poort liepen. Sihn stond even stil, keek naar het beest, en rende er toen op af. Jishin zuchtte, deed een gebedje en rende achter hem aan.

Jishin en Sihn renden op het beest af met getrokken zwaard. Toen ze dicht genoeg inde buurt waren stopten ze, en schreeuwde Sihn in de richting van de Hellehond. "Kom hier, jij stinkend schoothondje, wij dagen je uit!"

Het monster draaide zijn donkerrode kop naar hen toe, en leek hen zonder ogen aan te kijken. Toen brulde het beest weer. En inderdaad, hij begon te krimpen. Het zag er boven alles pijnlijk en smerig uit, dacht Jishin. Het was alsof je een plant achterstevoren zag groeien, alleen dan een beest met een rood-zwarte huid die zo glad was dat het bijna niet meer op een hond leek.

Het beest snufte in hun richting door twee spleetjes in zijn snuit die wel leken op kieuwen. Het stond nog even stil en ontblootte wel duizend pikzwarte tanden, terwijl er alweer hete lava uit zijn bek droop. Toen snelde het wezen op hen af en met een verschrikkelijke brul deed het een hap naar Sihn. Sihn dook en ontweek de beet, en deed toen een bliksemsnelle slag naar de strot van het monster. Het monster rende een stukje door en kwam toen weer tot stilstand. Bloed droop uit zijn nek maar hij brulde nog steeds strijdlustig. Sihn stond op uit zijn hurkende positie en schreeuwde naar Jishin; "Pas op, hij komt zo voor jou!"

Jishin raakte in paniek. Het beest merkte vast dat hij onzeker was, want het richtte zijn lelijke kop direct richting Jishin. Met nog een schreeuw die klonk als scheurend staal rende het op hem af. Jishin wist dat hij niet kon ontwijken. Hij bedacht dat hij geen keus had, versterkte zijn pose en bracht zijn zwaard in de aanslag. Het beest sprong op hem af en met al zijn kracht en vastberadenheid stak Jishin voorwaarts.

Er klonk een fel geluid van staal dat door vlees snijdt. Jishin had de hond recht door zijn mond en achterhoofd gestoken, maar het leefde nog. Het duwde en klauwde in Jishins richting, maar leek hem niet niet te kunnen bereiken. Het koste hem al zijn kracht om het beest op afstand te houden. Toen kwam Sihn aangesneld, en stak het beest in zijn maag. De Hellehond schreeuwde en rukte zich naar achteren, zodat hun zwaarden uit zijn lichaam werden getrokken. Het beest bloedde nu aan alle kanten, toch stond het nog steeds overeind.

"We moeten het in zijn hart steken, anders duurt dit te lang", zei Sihn.

"Juist", hijgde Jishin, "maar hoe bereiken we het hart? Dat zit aan de onderkant."

Sihn grijnsde. "Laat dat maar aan mij over. Wat jij moet doen, Jishin, is hem bestormen en aanvallen. Nu!"

Jishin schrok even, keek toen in de richting van de Hellehond, die nog steeds lichtelijk verward leek te zijn. Hij sprintte erop af met zijn zwaard in de lucht, nu compleet overgenomen door adrenaline. Het beest deed een uithaal naar hem en hij bracht met al zijn overtuiging zijn wapen naar beneden. De uithaal had Jishin aan zijn linkerarm geraakt en hij bloedde, maar hij had het wezen recht door zijn poot gestoken en hij had zo te horen een bot gebroken. Toen maakte het beest ineens een gorgelend geluid, en stond op het punt om lava in uit te braken in Jishins richting. Maar Jishin kreeg zijn zwaard niet meer los uit het monster zijn poot.

En ineens hoorde hij een schreeuw. "Goed gedaan!" Sihn kwam uit de lucht vallen en landde met zijn zwaard recht op het hart van de hond. Deze schreeuwde het uit, en blies lava in elke richting. Jishin liet gauw zijn zwaard los en ook Sihn deed een sprong naar achter, met zijn bebloede zwaard in de hand. Toen liep hij op Jishin af en omhelsde hem.

"Zoals ik al zei", lachte Sihn, "jij bent een echte strijder."

Jishin glimlachte terug, maar trok een grimas toen hij naar zijn eigen arm keek. De klauwen van dat beest hadden diep in zijn vlees gesneden. Door alle strijdlust had hij het niet gevoeld, maar nu stak het ongelofelijk. "Geen zorgen", zei Sihn met een blik op de wond, "dat heelt in een paar dagen. Kom mee, ik denk dat Keiser Laam je met alle liefde zal laten verplegen. We hebben toch maar weer zijn vuile werk opgeknapt."

"Ik ben al lang blij dat hij mijn linkerarm raakte", grinnikte Jishin, "zo kon ik tenminste mijn zwaard nog vasthouden." Sihn klopte hem op zijn schouder.

"Met jou, mijn vriend, zou ik de hemel durven bestormen. De goden zullen ons nog eens vrezen."

"Ha, ben jij nou een Templaar? Dat klinkt bijna als godslastering."

Samen liepen ze de stad weer tegemoet.

 **Hoofdstuk 5: Inferno, heet staal**

Jishin zat in de ziekenzaal van het paleis, waar hij aan zijn gewonde arm werd verpleegd.

Hij zat tussen de wachters die van de muur waren gevallen tijdens de aanval. Wonder boven wonder had een groot deel van hen het overleefd, maar ze waren zwaar gewond. Keiser Laam was al een paar keer langsgekomen om ze gerust te stellen en ze te prijzen voor hun moed. Je kon veel van hem zeggen, maar hij gaf veel om zijn strijders.

Sihn was ondertussen samen met Laam naar het midden van het paleis gegaan, waar normaal oorlogsstrategieën besproken werden. Jishin kon wel raden waar dat over ging. Iedereen was het er over eens dat er onmiddellijk actie ondernomen moest worden. Jishin zou ook meepraten, maar hij moest eerst verbonden worden.

Terwijl de zusters en doktoren door de zaal snelden, en één van hen Jishins wond desinfecteerde, had hij eindelijk tijd om eens na te denken. Hij was voor en tijdens het gevecht niet zo helder geweest vanwege alle opschudding. Waarom zouden de goden de mensheid zoiets aan willen doen, dacht hij. Jishin had altijd diep vertrouwen in de goden gehad, maar hij kon deze acties gewoon niet begrijpen. Hoe hij het ook wende of keerde, het klopte niet. Alle morele goedheid die hij altijd achter de goden had gezien, stond recht tegenover deze verwoede wraakactie. Wat had de mensheid misdaan? En kon zij niet op een andere manier boeten voor haar zonden?

"Misschien", mompelde Jishin tegen zichzelf, terwijl hij door de hal naar het midden van het de oorlogskamer van het paleis liep, "misschien kunnen we nog veranderen. Misschien kunnen we de toorn van de goden nog afwenden. Ja, dat moet kunnen." Hij liep door een hal die aan beide kanten uitzicht bood op de trainingszalen voor de wachters. De voornamelijk gekleurde mannen gingen met een zelfverzekerde blik een houten trainingsdummie te lijf. Jishin vroeg zich af of dit nu echt was wat zij wilden, of dat ze zich ervan overtuigd hadden dat er geen alternatief was.

Toen Jishin bij de oorlogskamer aankwam, stonden Sihn en Laam elkaar al de hand te schudden. Jishin had daar geen goed gevoel over. Toen ze hem zagen liep Sihn op hem af en klopte hem op zijn schouder. "Je hebt een goede strijd geleverd vandaag, Jishin. Zelf heer Laam is onder de indruk." Jishin keek richting Keiser Laam, maar van zijn gezicht was niets af te lezen.

Laam wees op de kaart die op de tafel in het midden van de kamer was uitgespreid. "Dit is een kaart van Kanzen-ni." Hij wees op een grote ronde tekening midden op de kaart. "Dit hier is Neith. Zoals je weet", ging hij verder, "zijn er maar enkele grote steden in de wereld. Vijf om precies te zijn. Neith, de handelsstad", Laams vinger bewoog naar het zuiden, "dan heb je voorbij de droge woestijn De Bastihl, de religieuze hoofdstad van de wereld. Daar bent U vandaan gekomen, ja toch meneer Menothil?" Sihn knikte. Jishin had er nog niet over nagedacht waar Sihn vandaan was gekomen, maar het was logisch dat een Templaar uit de "Stad van de duizend tempels" kwam. Toen wees Keiser Laam op de gebieden die in het Westen waren aangegeven. "Ten westen van ons liggen twee steden. Mephostas, de oorlogsstad, ligt het dichtste bij ons. Zowel de heersers als de inwoners zijn enkel op oorlog en plundering uit. Dat is ook de reden dat Neith een groot leger heeft, wij zijn al vaak een doelwit van de Mephosten geweest. Nog verder in het westen ligt Nendron, de stad der eeuwen. Daar is al een lange tijd niemand meer geweest. Het is een onvruchtbaar gebied, met alleen maar steen en bergen."

"In de oude verhalen vertelt men van wezens van steen die door een stad van bergen lopen", mompelde Jishin.

"Inderdaad, en tot vandaag had ik altijd aangenomen dat dat onzin was. Maar in het licht van de recente gebeurtenissen is het ineens een stuk meer aannemelijk",antwoordde Laam. "Desondanks is deze stad waarschijnlijk niet interessant voor ons. Als laatste", zei hij terwijl hij naar een grote stad op de kaart wees die helemaal ten oosten van Neith lag, "is er Gurinmachi. Deze stad voorziet zowel Neith als De Bastihl van voedsel, met haar grote groene tuinen en wijdverbreide velden met gewassen en vee. Het zijn vredige mensen, en Neith voert al eeuwen goede handel met ze."

"Wat hebt U ze dan te bieden?" Sihn leek te zijn opgegaan in eigen gedachten sinds De Bastihl genoemd was, maar blijkbaar had hij wel opgelet.

"Wij betalen ze met mankracht", antwoordde Keiser Laam. "Zij geven ons ladingen voedsel, en zij hebben gegarandeerd een leger. Gurinmachi is zelf militair zwak, en Mephostas aast op hun voedselbronnen. Het is een goede handelsrelatie, waar we beiden zeer tevreden over zijn." Hij had een trotse grijns op zijn gezicht. Toen wees hij naar het Noorden. "Ik denk dat wij allemaal weten dat het Noorden niemandsland is. Het vriest er constant, en geen mens nog plant zou er kunnen overleven. Wij zullen gelukkig dus geen aandacht hoeven te besteden aan dit gebied."

"Wel", zei Sihn, "nu we allemaal op de hoogte zijn van de stand van zaken over de gehele wereld, kunnen we onze acties gaan bespreken. Heer Laam, wij weten dat U nu overtuigd bent van het dreigende gevaar. Maar deze andere steden, op De Bastihl na, zijn niet zo religieus ingesteld. Ik vermoed dat de enigen die de waarschuwing hebben gekregen, diegenen zijn die nog steeds naar de goden baden. Want in De Bastihl was iedereen onmiddellijk op de hoogte, terwijl het schijnt dat hier in Neith alleen Jishin de boodschap heeft ontvangen. En als deze theorie over de waarschuwing van Deus klopt, zullen de andere steden niets van de aankomende dreiging weten. Ik wil U dus voorstellen dat wij naar deze plaatsen afrijzen om de leiders en stedelingen te waarschuwen."

"Dat lijkt mij inderdaad een goede strategie", antwoordde Keiser, "Maar er is een belangrijkere taak die ik alleen aan jullie zou toevertrouwen. Hoewel jullie ons al erg goed van dienst zijn geweest met die Hellehond, is Neith natuurlijk nog niet veilig. En wij vrezen dat er meer is waar dit beest vandaan kwam. In de oude verhalen vertelt men van honderden Hellehonden die de onderwereld bewaken. Zij staan onder het commando van Batsu, de god van de onderwereld. Zo'n aanval gebeurt niet zomaar. Hij was gepland. Kijk."

Keiser Laam haalde een kleine zwarte steen met gloeiend rode inscripties erop uit de zak van zijn jas. "Dit vonden we in het hoofd van het beest toen we hem... inspecteerden."

"Jullie hebben hem opengesneden?" Jishin keek Laam met ongeloof en walging aan.

"Inderdaad, en kijk me niet zo aan jochie. Als we het niet hadden gedaan hadden we deze informatie nooit gekregen. Kijk eens goed naar de inscripties op deze steen. Het is zeer oude taal, maar dat raadsel was geen partij voor de Nethaanse bibliotheek. Het is ontcijferd met behulp van eeuwenoude boeken, en het betekent; **"** naar Dak'aquar **"**. Op de andere kant staat; **"** Naar Kanzen-ni"."

"Dat is de oude benaming voor de onderwereld", zei Jishin. Hij was ineens zeer geïnteresseerd. Dan had hij uiteindelijk toch niet voor niets die boeken gelezen over de goden en hun epische verhalen. Zoals Batsu, die volgens sommigen een leger van titanen had verslagen met zijn legertje Hellehonden. Dit speelde zich allemaal af in een wereld, parallel aan de menselijke wereld, die de titanen hun thuis noemden; Dak'aquar. Toen Batsu deze laatste slag gewonnen had, kreeg hij als beloning van Deus volledige macht over Dak'aquar. Deze ging het land gebruiken om de zielen van godslasteraars voor een eeuwigheid te straffen.

"Dat klopt", antwoordde Keiser Laam. "Wij vermoeden dat deze steen, samen met de woorden die erin gegraveerd zijn, gebruikt zijn om de Hellehond naar onze wereld te laten reizen. En in theorie-"

"Zou je met dezelfde steen naar Dak'aquar kunnen reizen", zei Sihn. "Dat is geniaal heer Laam. Dus U wilt ons daar naartoe sturen, maar wat dan?"

"Wat dan? Heel simpel", antwoordde Laam. "Je zoekt naar waar de grote Batsu is, en vermoordt hem."

"WAT? Dat meent U toch niet," vroeg Jishin verbouwereerd. "Een god doden. Dat is zowel onmogelijk als verschrikkelijk. Dat gaat voorbij aan alle... Dat kan-"

"Nou luister eens goed, meneer Jinru", zei Laam met een vurige blik in zijn ogen. "Niets is onaantastbaar. Ik heb de oude geschriften gelezen, en U ook naar ik meen. Dan weet U dat een sterveling een god kan doden als die god akkoord gaat met een gevecht van één op één. Batsu is een strijder in hart en nieren. Die zou geen gevecht uit de weg gaan. En als het gaat om de zogenaamde 'verschrikking' van het doden van een god; Hij viel ons aan, niet andersom. Als jij denkt dat ik hier ga zitten wachten tot de god van de onderwereld mijn stad plat walst, dan ben je niet goed bij je kop!"

Jishin knikte, maar zei niets. Op het moment wist hij niet waarvoor hij banger moest zijn, de wraak van de goden of de wraak van Keiser Laam.

"Ik stel voor", zei Sihn, die duidelijk geen zin had in onnodig geruzie, "dat we ons voorbereiden op de reis, en daarna de 'poort' buiten de stadsmuren openen. Wie weet wat voor schade het in de binnenstad zou kunnen aanrichten. Ik ben zelf goed voorzien van uitrusting, maar meneer Jinru hier heeft nog geen mes op zak, en het zwaard van uw wachter had hij enkel in bruikleen."

Keiser Laam glimlachte zowaar. "Meneer Menothil", zei hij, "als je wat dan ook nodig hebt, staat er een heel arsenaal aan wapens op je te wachten in dit gebouw. Het is het minste wat ik kan doen om jullie te helpen, sinds ik als stadhouder Neith niet mag verlaten voor strijdtochten." Hij richtte zich tot Jishin. "Je bent vrij om mee te nemen wat je wilt knul. Maar onthoudt dat je nooit meer zo zielig doet als daarnet. Het gaat hier om mensen, mijn en jouw mensen."

Van dat laatste was Jishin niet zo zeker. Hij had nooit echt van de mensheid gehouden, en de goden juist altijd als pure wezens gezien. Een voorbeeld voor alle vechtersbazen en idioten in de wereld. Maar hij koos ervoor er niets van te zeggen. Hij moest toegeven dat hij zelf ook twijfelde aan de bedreigingen en aanvallen van de goden. Die wezens die voor hem al van kinds af aan een baken van hoop voor hemzelf en de mensheid waren geweest, zouden toch niet zomaar de mensheid uit willen roeien?

Wat had de mensheid gedaan om zoiets verschrikkelijks te verdienen? Jishin dacht erover na terwijl hij en Sihn door wachters naar de wapenkamer werden geëscorteerd. Jishin sloot kort zijn ogen en haalde, zo onopvallend mogelijk, diep adem. Hij had zoveel vragen, en zo weinig antwoorden. Maar hij kon zich er niet door laten afleiden, dacht hij. Hij moest zich focussen op de taak die hij met Sihn zou moeten volbrengen.

Ook al leek die vrij onmogelijk, Keiser Laam had wel gelijk gehad. Een mens kon een god doden als de god in kwestie uit eigen wil het gevecht aanging. Maar geen mens had het ooit gedurfd, in ieder geval niet volgens welk geschrift dat de mensheid kende.

Ze kwamen aan bij de zogenaamde 'wapenkamer'; een zaal met een grote, massief stalen deur als ingang. Aan de binnenkant bevond zich de droom van elke oorlogsfanaat. Zwaarden, lansen, schilden en lichaamsuitrusting zover het oog reikte. De bijna oogverblindende glinstering indiceerde dat alles geregeld gepoetst werd.

Sihn liep naar binnen en keek met grote interesse om zich heen. "Prachtig, vind je niet Jishin? Wat een vakmanschap met die zwaarden. Ze zien er stuk voor stuk even scherp en glad uit. Bijna net zo goed als mijn eigen zwaard."

"Eh, juist ja", antwoordde Jishin. Hij had niet echt een aangeboren liefde voor wapens, maar was ook zeker niet bang van ze. Voor hem stond het niet ver weg van landbouwgereedschap, zoals sikkels en schoppen.

"Ik stel voor", ging Sihn opgewekt verder, "om je te voorzien van lichte lichaamsbescherming, een beetje zoals die van mij. Een uitgebalanceerde combinatie van leer en ijzer." Sihn liep verder door de langwerpige zaal en stopte bij een uitrusting die grofweg zijn criteria paste. Hij pakte het van de muur en hield het voor zich uit, zodat zowel hij als Jishin het konden bekijken. Het was zwart met rood, net als alle andere strijderskleding in Neith. Een zwarte leren broek met lichte kniebescherming, en een overwegend licht borststuk met schouderplaten. Ook zwart. Alles was gedecoreerd met rode lijnen die sierlijk en symmetrisch aan de zijkanten van de uitrusting liepen, en uitmondden op de borst, waar ze een 'N' spelden.

"Heb ik niet ook een helm nodig?" Jishin wilde wel zeker weten dat hij beschermd genoeg was voor de aankomende reis. "Nee", antwoordde Sihn, "dat limiteert je zicht en het helpt toch niet tegen de hersenschudding die je krijgt als een zwaard met volle kracht op je schedel landt. Om nog maar te zwijgen van de Hellehonden die lava spuwen. Snelheid en korte krachtige aanvallen zijn jouw kracht. Dat heb ik goed kunnen zien in ons gevecht met één van die beesten."

Jishin nam Sihns advies aan en trok de kleding aan terwijl Sihn bezig was een zwaard uit te zoeken. "Er is veel van hetzelfde, maar er zijn ook enkele exemplaren te vinden die losstaan van de rest", zei Sihn, terwijl hij bijna liefdevol met zijn hand de rijen zwaarden aan de muur afging. "We zijn op zoek naar iets lichts en scherps, maar met een simpele, praktische omgang."

Sihns hand stopte bij een zeer buitengewoon zwaard. Het was korter dan het zwaard van Sihn, dat lang, dun en elegant was. Dit wapen was helemaal zwart, van het handvat tot de punt van het blad. Het was duidelijk een zwaard voor één hand, met een leren grip op het handvat. De pareerstang aan het uiteinde van het handvat was dun, en gemaakt van glimmend staal. Het blad was iets lichter gekleurd, maar was ook zwart, en leek te zijn gemaakt van een heel ander metaal dan de andere zwaarden. Die waren juist glinsterend zilverachtig, terwijl dit wapen alleen maar heel donker en glad was. Niet glinsterend, maar ook niet dof.

Sihn gaf het aan Jishin, die het aanpakte en het in zijn hand woog. Het voelde erg goed gebalanceerd. Het was zeker niet zwaar, maar had net genoeg gewicht om elke zwaai een voelbare kracht te geven. Het gleed niet door de lucht zoals dat van Sihn deed, zo demonstreerde die dat zelf. Het leek eerder een poging te doen om de lucht te breken.

"Het lijkt me perfect", zei Jishin, nu zelf ook onder de indruk van de schoonheid van het wapen.

"Dat zwaard is gemaakt door mij persoonlijk, ik ben blij dat het in de smaak valt."

Sihn en Jishin draaiden zich om en zagen een vrouw, in een lang schort met talloze zwarte smeervlekken erop. Ze was niet erg lang, merkte Jishin, zeker een kop kleiner dan hij. Maar ze had spieren zo dik als watermeloenen, en een bolle neus die haar keiharde gezichtsuitdrukking perfect afmaakte. "Mijn naam is Marhilde Tetsu, ik ben de smid van het paleis. Ik verzorg het merendeel van de wapens en uitrustingen van de Nethaanse wachters."

Ze glimlachte, wat een rij verrassend witte tanden onthulde, en liep op Jishin en Sihn af. Ze schudde hen beide tegelijk de hand, met haar beide handen, en brak Jishins hand bijna met de kneep van haar vingers. Hoewel Sihn daar weinig last van leek te hebben. Jishin kon zich voorstellen dat Sihn wel pijnlijkere dingen had gevoeld in zijn loopbaan als Templaar. De strijders van De Bastihl hadden immers nooit rust.

"Ik ben geïnformeerd door heer Laam dat jullie van plan zijn om een ware strijdtocht naar de onderwereld te gaan maken", zei Marhilde. "Ik moet zeggen, het klinkt als een reis regelrecht naar de dood, maar met een zwaard zo perfect als deze hier", ze wees naar het zwaard dat Jishin nog steeds in zijn hand had, "maken jullie misschien nog wel een kans. Het is mijn favoriet." Marhilde had donkerbruin haar, in een knotje op haar achterhoofd.

"Bedankt dat U ons dit zwaard laat meenemen mevrouw Tetsu", zei Sihn glimlachend. "Mijn naam is Sihn Menothil, en dit is Jishin Jinru. Ik ben verheugd om voor het eerst een vrouwelijke smid te ontmoeten. Ze zijn zeldzaam naar ik hoor." Marhilde moest hardop lachen. Ze zag er erg vriendelijk uit als ze lachte, maar kon duidelijk ook een serieus gezicht op zetten. "Tsja, niet al die dametjes hebben de ballen om met heet ijzer te werken. Ik heb het vak van mijn vader geleerd, en het is me een grote eer om een wapen uit De Bastihl te mogen aanschouwen." Het gouden handvat van Sihns zwaard was haar niet ontgaan.

Sihn trok het lange, dunne zwaard sierlijk uit de schede. Nu Jishin de beide zwaarden naast elkaar zag waren de verschillen duidelijk. Jishins zwaard was iets dikker, iets korter, had een wat donkerdere glans en was natuurlijk helemaal zwart. "Mooi hè", zei Marhilde Tetsu die Jishin blijkbaar had gadegeslagen terwijl hij naar de zwaarden keek.

"Ik heb het zwaard gemaakt met een combinatie van ijzer en een zwart gesteente dat, ondanks dat vrijwel onbreekbaar is, erg licht is. Door de toevoeging van ijzer is er een perfecte balans ontstaan in massa en gewicht. 'K weet het, een beetje wetenschappelijk, maar ik wil dat je weet hoe speciaal dit zwaard is."

"Heeft het een naam?" Toen Sihn dat vroeg, bloosde Marhilde een beetje.

"Het heet Tetsu", antwoordde ze, "ter ere van mijn vader en de rest van de familie. Hij is erg trots op me. Om eerlijk te zijn had hij nooit gedacht dat ik de familietraditie van het wapensmeden voort zou zetten, maar hij zegt nu dat ik beter ben dan hij."

Sihn glimlachte, en keek naar zijn eigen zwaard. "Mijn zwaard heet Tsumi", zei hij, "Het betekent zonde in de 'oude taal'. Ik gaf het die naam omdat ik weet dat moord een zonde is voor elk mens. Maar soms hebben we geen andere keuze." Met deze laatste woorden keek Sihn Jishin even aan met dezelfde vastberaden blik die Jishin nu al een paar keer eerder in zijn ogen had gezien. Hij vroeg zich af waar Sihn die blik en die gedachtegang vandaan had. Was Sihn degene die een duistere ziel had, of had Jishin het zelf mis?

"Jongens, hebben jullie nog geen haast?", vroeg Marhilde die duidelijk een beetje uit haar doen was door de onverwachte uitspraak van Sihn. Jishin schrok op uit zijn gedachten, en zag dat Sihn hetzelfde deed. Hij bedacht zich dat hij Marhilde nog persoonlijk moest bedanken. "Mevrouw Tetsu", begon hij terwijl hij hoopte haar niet nogmaals de hand te hoeven schudden, "ik kan U niet genoeg bedanken vo-"

"Meneer Jinru, U hoeft mij niet te bedanken. Wat U moet doen is mijn zwaard in goede staat terugbrengen." Marhilde keek hem even heel serieus aan, maar haar mond vormde al snel weer een vriendelijke glimlach. "Jullie moesten maar eens gaan, heer Laam zei dat hij jullie zou opwachten aan de buitenkant van de Westmuur.

"Dan moesten we maar eens gaan", zei Sihn, terwijl hij zijn zwaard weer in de schede terug schoof. Marhilde wierp Jishin een schede toe die blijkbaar bij het zwaard hoorde, want de naam 'Tetsu' was er in gegraveerd, en ook de schede was helemaal zwart. Jishin vond het aan de ene kant een deprimerende kleurencombinatie, maar aan de andere kant ook erg indrukwekkend en imposant. Hij vroeg zich af of hij van mensen aanzien of angst zou krijgen, als een donkere verschijning. De mensen van Neith waren wel wat gewend wist hij.*

*Er was ooit eens een heerser uit Mephostas naar Neith gekomen, die na een uur de stad uitgerend kwam omdat al zijn persoonlijke wachters waren neergeslagen in een bar waar hij iets had willen drinken. Het straatleven was hard in de armere wijken van Neith, en er liepen dan ook veel bakbeesten rond, die niet geïntimideerd waren door uitspraken als: "Weet je wel wie ik ben?". Daar zat ook de fout van de Mephosten.

Jishin en Sihn liepen het paleis uit en begaven zich naar de Westmuur van de stad, waar Keiser Laam op hen wachtte. Ze hadden elkaar niet meer direct aangekeken sinds het oogcontact dat ze hadden gemaakt in de wapenkamer. Jishin dacht na over wat Sihn gezegd had. Was dat hoe Sihn zijn werk zag, een onontkoombare zonde? Dat moest dan ook de reden zijn dat een moord op een god hem niet zo tegenstond. Jishin vond het een slechte filosofie. Als een monster dat zijn eigen lelijkheid ziet, zijn mishandeling van anderen, maar er niets aan doet. Het was natuurlijk gewoon een manier om je wandaden goed te praten.

"Toch?"

"Wat", antwoordde Sihn.

Jishin realiseerde zich dat hij dat laatste hardop had gezegd.

"Niets", zei hij, "ik dacht gewoon hardop."

Sihn glimlachte.

"Ja dat doe ik ook weleens. Ze zeggen dat het duidt op langdurige eenzaamheid."

Jishin wilde daarop ingaan maar bedacht zich. Hij moest zich focussen op de taak die hen opgelegd was. Het had geen zin om daar nu nog twijfels over te hebben. Misschien, dacht Jishin terwijl ze over een marktplein liepen, had Sihn wel gelijk toen hij zei dat er geen andere manier was.

Jishin keek om zich heen naar alle koopmannen die hun producten in veelvoud verkochten. In Neith was het goed verdienen als koopman, maar je moest wel goede relaties hebben. Vooral voor de productie van de goederen zelf. Er werd vooral veel voedsel verkocht, in grote kramen, maar ook ladingen brandhout en kleine kraampjes met kleine peperdure sieraden. Neith produceerde zelf vrijwel niets. Het was een pure handelsstad, en de andere steden waren voornamelijk producenten. Vanuit Neith konden alle steden hun producten naar elkaar doorsluizen. Deze rol was ontstaan omdat de afstand van alle andere steden tot Neith, bij elke stad ongeveer even ver was. De stad was dus in een uitstekende positie om al het handelswaar door te sluizen, en dat was ze al eeuwen goed afgegaan.

Jishin en Sihn kregen de muur steeds beter in zicht terwijl ze het marktplein verlieten. Ze kwamen weer langs steeds minder mooie huizen, en uiteindelijk kwamen ze weer aan bij de krottenwijken. Ze waren dus dicht bij de muur, maar er was nog een stuk tussen de bouwvallige huizen en de muur. Er mochten namelijk pas huizen gebouwd worden op honderd meter afstand van de muur, om een goede doorgang te geven aan in- en uitrijdende handelaars, en zodat de stadswachters goede toegang hadden tot de trappen naar de top.

Deze keer, bedacht Jishin zich lichtelijk gelukzalig, hoefde hij in ieder geval geen trappen op. Ze kwamen eindelijk aan bij de poort, die groot, grijs en imposant was. Het was niet het soort deur dat je in wilde schoppen. Bij de poort stond Keiser Laam hen op te wachten, met een groep bewapende wachters aan zijn zijde. Je kon natuurlijk nooit te voorzichtig zijn als het ging om het openen van een portaal naar de onderwereld.

"Ik hoop dat jullie je goed voorbereid hebben", zei hij, "want ik ben ervan overtuigd dat een trip naar de onderwereld geen wandeling door het park zal zijn. Ik adviseer jullie om bij aankomst een positie te zoeken die relatief ongevaarlijk is, en van daaruit uitvinden wáár Batsu zich bevindt, en dan plannen hoe jullie hem gaan bereiken."

Jishin dacht dat dit een goed moment was om iets toe te voegen aan de reis en de voorbereidingen, gezien hij hiervoor alleen nog begeleid en geholpen was.

"Ik denk dat we onze acties uitsluitend onopgemerkt zullen moeten uitvoeren. Ook in het vinden en bereiken van Batsu zal dit volgens mij wel belangrijk zijn, omdat we nu eenmaal geen kans maken tegen de volle macht van de legers van de onderwereld."

"Ga door", zei Laam terwijl hij Jishin geïnteresseerd aankeek.

"Nou", ging Jishin een beetje verlegen verder, "als we de verhalen moeten geloven lopen er minstens honderden Hellehonden rond, en kan Batsu zelfs de lichamen van dode zondaars laten opstaan om voor hem te vechten. Wij zijn maar met zijn tweeën, dus het is simpelweg onrealistisch om dat allemaal simpelweg aan te willen vallen."

"En als je Batsu bereikt, wat dan?" Laam leek erg geïntrigeerd door de uitleg die Jishin gaf. Jishin was er zelf bijna trots op.

"Dan dagen wij hem uit tot een gevecht van één op één, en als hij dat aanneemt is hij door wet en eer gebonden om zijn onderdanen buiten het gevecht te laten. Ik zou trouwens voorstellen dat Sihn het uiteindelijke gevecht aangaat, omdat het en één tegen één gevecht is, en hij de meeste ervaring heeft met vechten. Maar als het nodig is ben ik niet bang om mijn eigen zwaard op te heffen." Met die laatste woorden rechtte Jishin zijn rug en probeerde hij er zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk uit te zien.

Keiser Laam glimlachte en zei: "Ik ben onder de indruk jochie! Eerlijk waar, ik dacht dat je maar een religieus watje was, maar je hebt duidelijk meer potentieel dan dat. Misschien", zei hij terwijl hij Jishin hard op zijn schouder klopte, "misschien kun je als dit allemaal voorbij is bij mij in militaire training gaan. We hebben hier wachters zat, maar veldtroepen zijn niet zo makkelijk te werven. Je zou zelfs luitenant kunnen worden."

"Dat weet ik nog niet, maar toch enorm bedankt heer Laam." Jishin was overweldigd door de woorden van Laam, maar had weinig tijd om erover na te denken. De grote metalen poort schoof open met het krakend en piepend geluid van het raderwerk dat aangetrokken werd.

Ze liepen naar buiten en maakten zich klaar om de poort te openen. Dit moest buiten de muren gebeuren omdat niemand echt wist wat er gebeurde als je gaten maakte tussen werelden. Waarschijnlijk zou niemand het ook wíllen weten.

Keiser Laam stapte naar voren, haalde de steen uit zijn zak en las de woorden in de oude taal, gemaakt en gesproken door de goden; " _é Dak'aquar!_ "

De poort die voortkwam, was niet zoals je hem zou verwachten. Geen grote deur, geen cirkelvormig portaal, maar eerder een spleet. Een snede in ruimte en tijd die zo dun was dat je hem bijna niet kon zien. Maar ze voelden het wel. Het 'gat' had een aantrekkingskracht die je de indruk gaf dat het je naar binnen wilde zuigen. Laam ging voor Jishin en Sihn staan.

"Vanaf nu staan jullie er alleen voor", zei hij, "Ik wens jullie het beste en wil dat jullie weten dat, wat er ook gebeurt, jullie altijd gezien zullen worden als helden door de stedelingen van Neith. Tot ziens, mogen we jullie spoedig weer terug zien."

Laam gaf de steen aan Sihn en salueerde naar hen beide. Jishin liep richting de opening, die als een scheur in de lucht hing. Toen hij naast zich keek, zag hij Sihn naast hem lopen, en de vastberadenheid was terug op zijn gezicht, misschien wel intenser dan ooit. De aantrekkingskracht werd steeds sterker, en Jishin kon ineens vanuit de spleet een rode gloed opmaken. Hij zette nog een stap naar voren, en nog één, en nog één. Toen voelde hij een stevige ruk, alsof er ineens een sterke wind in zijn rug stond.

Het volgende moment had hij het ineens vreselijk heet. Toen Jishin vanuit zijn gehurkte positie probeerde op te staan, merkte hij dat hij erg duizelig was. Hij zocht houvast met tastende handen, en vond de schouder van Sihn. Jishin werkte zich omhoog met de vrij positieve notie dat Sihn nog steeds bij hem was.

In die korte halfbewuste seconden bedacht hij zich dat hij Sihn steeds meer als een vriend begon te zien. Jishin voelde zich veilig als Sihn in de buurt was, en niet zonder reden. Ze hadden samen in een korte tijd al veel meegemaakt. Ergens hoopte hij dat Sihn hetzelfde over hem dacht.

Toen Jishin weer scherp kon zien zag hij het land waarop hij en Sihn beland waren, en wáár ze nu waren. Dak'aquar, de onderwereld, waar de zielen van dode zondaren en gods-lasteraars voor eeuwig gepijnigd werden. Jishin stond op een berg die, net als de rest van de grond, bestond uit puur verhit gesteente. Alsof je op hete kolen stond. Jishin had in zijn tijd als zonderlinge boer veel gelezen over Dak'aquar.

De hitte die hij nu voelde, kwam voort uit de zielen die hier gevangen waren. De doden die in de onderwereld aankwamen, werden door de macht van Batsu de ziel uit het lijf getrokken. Het lichaam werd tot slaaf gemaakt om hersenloos te blijven bouwen en onderhouden, de ziel werd langzaam verbrand. En die hitte was het eerste wat elke verdoemde ziel voelde, zoals die nu over Jishins lichaam heen ging. Als een waarschuwing voor wat er ging komen, de verzengend warmte van de onontkoombare confrontatie.

Jishin keek opzij naar Sihn, die nu ook overeind stond en om zich heen keek.

"Het is maar goed dat wij onszelf hebben uitgerust met metaal en stevig leer, want anders zouden onze schoenen nu in brand staan." Jishin knikte.

"Nu", ging Sihn zakelijk verder, "is het tijd om een plan te maken. Waar zijn we, en waar moeten we naartoe?"

Jishin draaide rond en tuurde in over het land van roodgloeiend gesteente, en zag ineens een rookpluim. Hij tikte Sihn, die in de andere richting aan het zoeken was, op zijn schouder en wees naar de grote zwarte wolk die zelfs vanuit de verte duidelijk op te merken was. "Zullen we er naartoe gaan?", vroeg Jishin. Sihn keek bedachtzaam. "Ik heb één tas bij me met vlees en water, maar water zal hier wel snel verdampen." Hij glimlachte. "Aan de andere kant kunnen we het vlees gemakkelijk braden. Het is natuurlijk altijd mogelijk om terug te gaan naar Neith, maar gezien de situatie is er geen tijd te verliezen. Ik vraag me sowieso af of wij hier wel een portaal zouden kunnen openen zonder dat Batsu het door had."

"Laten we ons klaarmaken om te vertrekken", zei Jishin terwijl hij nog steeds zichzelf ervan probeerde te overtuigen dat alles goed zou komen, "Het is waarschijnlijk wijs om ons langzaam en alert voort te bewegen. Wie weet komen we wel Hellehonden of zielloze lichamen tegen." Sihn zei niets maar Jishin merkte snel genoeg dat hij het ermee eens was, want Sihn deed beschermde handschoenen aan en begon de berg af te klimmen. Toen realiseerde hij zich blijkbaar dat Jishin er geen had, voelde in een zakje aan zijn riem en gooide Jishin een paar toe. Jishin dacht erover iets te zeggen, maar bedacht zich en trok de handschoenen aan.*

Na wat Jishin een uur dacht te zijn waren ze al ver vooruit gekomen, en de berg waarop ze hadden gestaan was nog maar een hobbeltje in het uitzicht achter hen. Ze hadden nog geen tegenstand gehad. Hellehonden hadden ze nog niet gezien. Toen hoorden ze ineens voetstappen. Sihn leek direct te horen waar ze vandaan kwamen en rende in de tegenovergestelde richting, maar Jishin stond stil. Hij keek in de richting van de voetstappen en zag een kind in hun richting lopen.

Jishin walgde van wat hij zag. De huid van de jongen was grijs en rimpelig. Hij liep met een onmenselijk vaste pas, elke stap was precies hetzelfde. Toen het kind dichterbij kwam zag Jishin dat hij geen ogen had. Zijn oogkassen waren leeg. De treurige verschijning kwam dichterbij, maar Jishin bewoog niet. Hij was te verontwaardigd, te vervuld van afgrijzen van wat hij hier gadesloeg. De jongen schonk aan Jishin geen aandacht, en hoe kon dat ook zonder ogen. Toen hij langs Jishin liep, zag die dat hij een pikhouweel droeg. Dat kon maar één ding betekenen: Dit kind was op weg naar een mijn, om te zoeken naar kolen of goud.

Sihn had ondertussen gemerkt dat er geen gevaar dreigde en was terug gekomen. "Jishin, gaat het?" Jishin keek het tragische figuur na, en wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij besloot maar te vragen wat er voornamelijk in zijn hoofd omging. "Waarom?" Hij keek vragend, bijna hulpeloos naar Sihn. "Omdat hij geboren was van ongehuwde ouders", antwoordde Sihn. "Net als ik. Mensen zoals wij kunnen onszelf alleen redden als wij ons leven wijden aan de goden, en voor hen vechten. Dit arme kind heeft duidelijk die kans niet gekregen."

Jishin was verbaasd. "Jij bent een bastaard?"

"Noem me niet zo!" Sihn keek zowel gekwetst als woedend uit zijn ogen.

"Het spijt me."

"Nee, het spijt mij. Jij had niet kunnen weten waar ik ben geweest en wat ik heb gedaan."

Sihn zuchtte. "Bij mijn geboorte had mijn moeder met spoed medische hulp nodig, en die was in De Bastihl alleen te vinden bij de Hoge Priesters. Omdat ik een... bastaard was wilden ze mijn moeder alleen helpen als mijn ouders mij over zouden geven voor training bij de Templaars. Je begrijpt dat mijn vader de enige was die op dat moment een beslissing kon maken, en veel tijd had hij niet. Ik neem het hem niet kwalijk."

"Dat spijt me echt", zei Jishin. Het verhaal raakte hem diep. En toen, door het verdriet, kwam woede.

*De veelvoorkomende gezichtsuitdrukking van Sihn was al vaker genoemd, maar het moest benadrukt worden dat het gezicht Jishin nog altijd deed geloven dat hij in een paar seconden een meter verderop kon liggen, met bepaalde lichaamsdelen in... afwijkende posities.

"Dit is ziek! Dat kind heeft nooit een kans gehad." Jishin balde zijn vuisten. "Wat is de gerechtigheid hierin? Het is monsterlijk."

"De goden hebben een lange tijd terug al besloten dat zij gerechtigheid zijn. Deus creëerde ons, en nu denkt hij ons te bezitten." Sihn keek Jishin aan. "Jishin, de goden hebben meer misdaan dan jij weet. Meer dan ik weet. En nu de mensheid hen wil achterlaten, nemen ze wraak. We moeten ze tegenhouden."

Jishin herpakte zich en knikte. Ze keken elkaar aan, en Jishin voelde voor het eerst meer dan alleen vertrouwen voor Sihn. Hij voelde dat hij en Sihn een band hadden. Ook al kenden ze elkaar nog maar een dag, er was een verstandhouding tussen de twee. Ze kwamen van verschillende achtergronden, en waren verschillende soorten mensen, maar ze gaven om elkaar. In Neith had hij zijn leven aan Sihn toevertrouwd, en nu wist hij dat Sihn net zover voor hem zou gaan.

Ze liepen verder, en de vette, zwarte wolk begon langzaam de lucht boven hun hoofd te vullen. De lucht die eerst donkerrood was geweest, met fel schijnende sterren die dansten als vonken van een knisperend vuur, werd nu volledig in duisternis gesluierd.

Nu hadden ze al weer een tijd gelopen en er was geen woord meer gesproken, maar de sfeer voelde vertrouwder en vriendelijker aan. Ze waren ondertussen gestopt om water te drinken en, Sihn had gelijk gehad over het vlees, te eten. Toen Jishin at van het warme vlees bedacht hij zich dat hij voor het laatste thuis had gegeten, vlak voordat hij ging bidden. Daarna was hij naar Neith gegaan en had hij alleen nog bier gedronken in een bar met Sihn, en zelfs dat was van korte duur geweest. Door alle spanning en verwarring had hij helemaal geen honger gevoeld, maar hij kon niet ontkennen dat hij vol genot aan het eten was.

Opeens werd zijn gedachtegang verstoord door een hoog gebrul, dat Jishin maar één keer eerder had gehoord. Alleen deze keer hoorde hij het een vermenigvuldigd. Sihn sprong op en keek alert om zich heen. Jishin krabbelde eveneens overeind. De omgeving was plat en ongerept, en in de verte zagen ze de schaduwen van drie aanstormende Hellehonden. Ze kwamen recht op hen afgerend.

"Rennen", schreeuwde Sihn.

Jishin holde achter Sihn aan, die besloten had om direct richting de bron van de zwarte rook te rennen. Hij keek om en zag dat de Hellehonden al een dichterbij waren gekomen. Eén van de wezens liet opnieuw een verschrikkelijk gegil horen, alsof hij de andere twee wilde aansporen. Jishin keek weer voor zich uit, en probeerde hard genoeg te rennen om Sihn bij te houden. Die holde een paar meter voor hem uit met getrokken zwaard. Jishin bedacht zich dat ze de honden er nooit uit zouden kunnen rennen, en Sihn wist het. Jishin had gelukkig net gegeten, maar hij begon te voelen dat zijn conditie als renner niet al te best was. Maar de grommende, brullende monsters achter hem gaven hem de juiste motivatie.

Hij durfde niet meer om te kijken, maar hij wist zeker dat de jagers weer dichterbij waren gekomen. Sihn had zich ondertussen genoeg voorbereid. Hij draaide zich om, met getrokken zwaard. Jishin reageerde net op tijd, draaide zich om en trok zijn eigen zwaard. Hij herinnerde zich dat het wapen Tetsu heette, en terwijl hij terugdacht aan de smid Marhilde bewonderde hij nog eens de robuuste maar indrukwekkende vorm. Hij werd uit deze gedachtestroom gesleurd door de woorden van Sihn, die zich achter hem opgesteld had.

"Maak je klaar", zei hij.

Jishin knikte, ook al wist hij niet of Sihn dat kon zien. Hij zette zijn benen wijd en zijn schouders breed. Hij stond stevig en voelde zich sterk. De drie misvormde beesten hadden hun stilstand op gemerkt en leken zich in de loop klaar te maken voor een sprong. Ze kwamen op aanvalsafstand en de middelste hond schoot voorwaarts in hun richting, terwijl de andere twee met een omweg op de flanken aan kwamen rennen.

"Opzij", riep Sihn, en Jishin rolde zijdelings uit de weg van het monster dat hun kant op sprong. Achter hem vandaan kwam Sihn die met een neerwaartse slag naar het wezen uithaalde. Hij raakte het beest op zijn hoofd, en het kraken van de schedel deed Jishin huiveren terwijl hij opstond. Hij keek op en zag een tweede Hellehond van de zijkant op hem afkomen.

Hij greep zijn zwaard stevig vast, en rende naar voren om de demon te confronteren. Met zijn hoofd in de wind liet hij het lemmet achter zich vieren, en zwaaide het toen voorwaarts naar het beest. Hij raakte de rechterzijde van de kop, en de hond deed een paar gehaaste stappen opzij. Het schudde zijn kop en richtte zich weer tot Jishin, met zijn ogen-loze hoofd. Zijn bek begon te gloeien en Jishin sprong snel opzij, waardoor hij de stroom lava ontweek die uit de bek van het monster kwam.

Jishin sprong net op tijd op om de Hellehond op hem af te zien springen. Zwaard nog steeds in de hand, pakte hij het met beide handen vast en dreef het in de maag van zijn aanvaller. Het was dezelfde techniek die eerder ook al gewerkt had in Neith. De hond stopte in het midden van zijn sprong, en Jishin bezweek bijna onder het gewicht, voordat hij het voor zijn voeten liet vallen. Zijn zwaard zat nog in het beest zijn lichaam, en Jishin wist wat hij moest doen. Hij greep zijn zwaard nogmaals stevig vast en sneed richting het hart. Het beest schreeuwde terwijl hij het deed, en Jishin walgde er zelf van. Toen viel het stil. Jishin was ergens wel trots. Deze keer had hij het helemaal zelf gedaan. Hij voelde zich sterk.

Toen Jishin zich omdraaide zag hij hoe Sihn zich over de eerste Hellehond boog, een paar klauwen ontweek en het beest in zijn hart stak terwijl het op zijn rug lag. Ze keken elkaar aan en daarna om hen heen. De derde Hellehond was nergens te bekennen.

"Nee", zei Sihn, "Hij moet weer teruggevallen zijn naar waar hij vandaan kwam. Dan weet Batsu binnen de kortste keren dat we er zijn."

Jishin keek naar de grond en opeens viel hem iets op. De Hellehonden lieten een spoor van lava druppels achter. Hij wees Sihn erop en toen ze wat beter rondkeken zagen ze één spoor dat van hun positie wegleidde, en het spoor ging richting de wolk van gitzwarte rook. "Nou", zei Jishin, "dat komt goed uit." Ze liepen verder.

Sihn liep op een draf vooruit met Jishin achter hem. Ze kwamen bij een berg aan, gemaakt van hetzelfde donkere gloeiende gesteente dat de rest van het land bedekte. Sihn klom in een verrassend korte tijd de kleine berg op, vasthoudend aan kleine gaten en uitstekende stukken steen. Jishin probeerde hem te volgen, en was op dat moment erg bij dat hij beschermende handschoenen droeg. Voor hem ging het klimmen niet zo soepel als Sihn, en hij aarzelde elke keer voordat hij naar weer een hoger liggende steen greep. Opeens stootte hij zijn hoofd en, in de overtuiging dat het een steen was geweest, keek hij op. Wat hij zag was de onderkant van één van de laarzen van Sihn, die met zijn hoofd boven het kleine gebergte uitstak. "Is er gevaar", vroeg Jishin, klaar om van de heuvel af te springen en een flinke sprint te maken. "Klim maar eens omhoog", antwoordde Sihn, zonder zich te bewegen. Jishin manoeuvreerde zich om hem heen en klom naar de top van de heuvel.

Eerst was hij verblind. Er scheen een fel licht in zijn ogen, en pas na een paar keer geknipperd te hebben kon hij langzaam uitmaken wat er zo'n honderd meter voor hem uit stond. Het was de bron van alle rook, een gigantische metalen pilaar wel tien keer zo hoog als de heuvel waarop Sihn en Jishin nu stonden. "Het lijkt wel een gigantische schoorsteen", zei Jishin, "Maar waar is het voor bedoeld? Waarom komt er in Deus' naam zoveel rook vandaan?" Hij zag dat het licht dat hem eerder verblind had uit een gat in het midden van de ijzeren pijp zat. Uit dit gat kwam de rook, maar zo nu en dan kwam er ineens een fel licht vandaan. "Zie je het niet?" Sihn keek Jishin aan met een bezorgde, bijna angstige blik.

"Het is geen schoorsteen, het is een enorme oven, of een smeltkroes. Kijk; het spoor van de Hellehond leidt naar binnen. Dit moet de plaats zijn van waaruit Batsu regeert."

Jishin begreep wat Sihn bedoelde, en wist meteen wat Sihns volgende woorden zouden zijn.

"Na U, meneer Jinru."

Dacht hij het niet. Sihn grijnsde, wetende dat Jishin nog steeds twijfels had over hun kansen. "Is het niet verstandiger om eerst binnen proberen te sluipen, in plaats van zomaar aan te vallen?" Jishin was niet van plan om hier te sterven, en hij wilde dan ook geen risico's nemen.

"Je hebt gelijk", zei Sihn nadenkend. "Het lijkt alsof er geen bewaking is, maar het kan zijn dat alle bewakers zich binnen bevinden. Volg mij maar, dan gaan we er voorzichtig op af om een goed beeld van het dat... 'ding' te krijgen. Desnoods trekken we ons terug om een nieuw plan te maken."

Dat was een strategie die Jishin wel aansprak. Beter dan een zinloos gevecht tegen een leger van Hellehonden, ook al was hij niet zo goed in rondsluipen. Sihn klom de heuvel af en Jishin volgde hem. En ook al deed hij er een stuk langer over, kwam hij ongeschonden op de grond terecht. Sihn zette er flink de pas in terwijl hij naar het indrukwekkende bouwwerk liep, en Jishin volgde hem. Naar mate ze dichterbij kwamen kon Jishin steeds beter de opening zien oplichten met een gelige gloed, terwijl er rook en vonken omhoog zweefden.

Hij wist niet of hij bang of geïntrigeerd moest zijn door het idee dat Batsu zich bevond in een gigantische stalen smidse. Wie weet werden er wapens gesmeden als voorbereiding op een oorlog met de mensheid. Wellicht was dat het plan van Deus; om vanuit Dak'aquar een plotselinge aanval op alle grote steden te beginnen. De Hellehond die Neith aanviel ondersteunde dit idee. Maar waarom was het beest dan alleen? Batsu had controle over een heel leger, plus de lichamen van gedoemde zielen die hij blijkbaar ook in zijn macht had. Opnieuw kreeg Jishin het gevoel dat voor elk antwoord dat hij kreeg er weer meerdere vragen bij kwamen.

Ze waren nu bijna bij de ingang van de stalen pilaar. Jishin bekeek het nog eens goed en vroeg zich af waarom er een opening was in het midden van het gebouw en niet aan de top, zoals bij een schoorsteen. Vanaf de heuvel had hij kunnen zien dat er geen opening was aan de top, en in plaats daarvan er gewoon een soort plat dak was. Zoals Jishin het nu zag zat er gewoon een ijzeren luik rechts van de ingang, dat om de zoveel tijd werd open getrokken om de hitte en de rook naar buiten te laten. Hij had geen tijd meer om te overdenken wat er daarbinnen verbrand or gesmolten werd, gezien ze zojuist bij de ingang aangekomen waren.

Ze stonden voor een grote metalen deur die vreemd genoeg leek te sissen.

Jishin wilde de hem openduwen, maar Sihn pakte hem bij zijn pols en hield hem tegen. "Pas op", zei hij.

"Waarom?", vroeg Jishin.

Sihn deed één van zijn handschoenen uit en gooide hem tegen de deur, waarna de handschoen direct vlam vatte en snel als een hoopje as op de grond viel. "Deze deur, samen met alle metaal in de toren is nog veel heter dan de omgeving."

"Misschien", opperde Jishin, "is dit wel de bron van alle hitte. Misschien functioneert het als een gigantische kachel."

Sihn keek Jishin aan. "Dat is het!", zei hij, niet schreeuwend maar erg enthousiast. "Dat moet wel. Maar hoe? Er is hier in de wijde omtrek niets om vuur mee te maken. Waarschijnlijk bestaan er geen kolen of zwavel in Dak'aquar." Sihn begon weer te peinzen. Maar Jishin wilde niet langer onder de spanning staan van wat er te komen was. Hij voelde dat hij steeds nerveuzer werd naarmate ze langer bij de toren in de buurt bleven. "Het heeft geen zin om erover na te denken", zei hij, "we moeten een manier vinden om binnen te komen zonder in de fik te vliegen. Dan vinden we vanzelf uit hoe het zit."

Sihn merkte blijkbaar dat Jishin geïrriteerd was en richtte zich meteen weer op het probleem van de deur. "We kunnen hem niet aanraken", dacht hij hardop, "dus we zullen hem open moeten breken. Maar we hebben niets bij ons waarmee dat mogelijk is. Behalve..."

"Behalve wat?" Jishin was niet op zijn gemak met de blik van Sihn terwijl die in zijn zakken rommelde. Hij zag eruit alsof hij net een gestoord idee had gekregen en hij nu niet alleen enthousiast was, maar ook compulsief bezig met het uitvoeren van dat idee.*

* In Kanzen-ni bestonden geen kwaadaardige geleerden, maar je had soms wel één of andere alchemist die dacht dat hij dingen als hondenpoep in goud kon veranderen. Voor alchemisten was daarom het hoogste doel het uitvinden van de steen der wijzen. Ook omdat deze steen onsterfelijkheid gaf, wat nodig was gezien alchemie een vorm van godslastering is. De ironie daarin is dat, hoewel Jishin niet van alchemisten wist, hij omringd was door hun wandelende levenloze lichamen.

"Jishin, je zult me moeten vertrouwen."

"Wat, waarom? Wat ga je-"

Sihn haalde de steen die de poort naar Dak'aquar had geopend uit zijn zak, deed een stap naar achteren en gaf aan dat Jishin hetzelfde moest doen. Langzaam begon hij zich te realiseren wat Sihn van plan was. Maar voor Jishin iets kon zeggen om hem tegen te houden riep hij; " _é Kanzen-ni_ " en gooide de steen tegen de stalen deur aan. De steen brak.

Eerst was er stilte, alsof al het geluid uit de lucht gezogen was. Toen was er een ongelofelijke knal die Jishins oren deed suizen. In de omgeving rond de deur was er een fel licht, dat in een seconde uitdoofde om een gapend gat in de muur te onthullen. "Wat is er zojuist gebeurd?", vroeg Jishin, terwijl hij gedeeltelijk angstig en gedeeltelijk geïntrigeerd naar de ronde en gek genoeg glad uitgesneden gat in de muur keek.

"Ik weet het niet precies", antwoordde Sihn, "Maar ergens in Kanzen-ni ligt nu een kokend heet stuk stalen muur met een deur erin."

"Dat was een wilde gok, of niet?"

"Ja!" Sihn glimlachte triomfantelijk.

Jishin bedacht zich dat hij moeilijk kritiek kon hebben op een actie die zo goed had uitgepakt. Hij was bijna jaloers dat hij er zelf niet aan had gedacht, maar hij was nooit echt een fan geweest van radicale oplossingen. Misschien, dacht hij, was het tijd om daar verandering in te brengen.

"We zullen ons nu niet meer terug kunnen trekken", zei Sihn. Hij trok zijn zwaard en rende door de nieuw gemaakte opening naar binnen. Jishin had een paar seconden lang tijd nodig om zich te oriënteren maar volgde toen snel Sihn de ijzeren toren in.

Eerst was er weinig te zien, omdat ze zich leken te bevinden in een tunnel waar allerlei gereedschappen hingen. Pikhouwelen en hamers die hoogstwaarschijnlijk bedoeld waren voor de zielloze lichamen om hun werk mee te doen. Jishin begon zich steeds meer af te vragen waar al die 'mensen' naar mijnden. De tunnel had geen zijwegen en aan het eind ervan scheen hetzelfde licht dat ze ook al van buiten hadden gezien. Sihn zette er een pasje bij en Jishin volgde zo goed als het hem lukte.

Jishin was nog niet bij de het einde van de tunnel toen Sihn al gewoon door de opening rende, blijkbaar vastberaden om hun doel zo snel mogelijk te bereiken. Toen Jishin zelf door de opening liep zag hij dat Sihn al met zijn zwaard paraat stond, zijn gezicht gericht op honderden grijze levenloze lichamen die rondliepen en voorwerpen sjouwden naar een gigantische put met vuur en gesmolten gesteente. Jishin kwam naast hem staan en trok nu ook zijn zwaard, maar de werkers schenen amper op hen te letten*.

Jishin keek de ruimte rond, en merkte dat het dak dichterbij was dan hij had gedacht. Hij had gedacht dat het dak zo hoog zou zijn als het hele gebouw, maar het leek erop dat er meerdere verdiepingen waren. Dat was niet bepaald een geruststellende gedachte, maar Sihn leek nog steeds gericht te zijn op de grijze zielloze wezens die volledig op hun werk gefocust waren.

*Interessant is om aan te geven dat alle lichamen nog steeds kleren droegen, ook al waren die verschroeid, stoffig en gescheurd. Het leek niet bepaald noodzakelijk te zijn, maar misschien vond Batsu dat zelfs verdoemde zielen nog een beetje kuisheid moesten hebben.

Jishin merkte dat er geen trap was naar de hogere regionen van de toren, maar wel een opening helemaal aan de andere kant van de ruimte van waaruit een metalen plaat stak, als een soort loopplank. De opening zat niet aan de grond, maar in plaats daarvan een paar meter hoger in de muur, en er leek geen manier te zijn om er naartoe te komen. Sihn keek nu ook naar het platform. "Een uitkijkpost", zei hij, "maar voor wie?"

"Welkom, inbrekers".

Jishin keek om zich heen en ook Sihn leek van zijn stuk gebracht door de stem die hen zo plotseling had aangesproken. Hij kon niemand zien die iets had kunnen zeggen; de levenloze arbeiders zagen er niet bepaald uit alsof ze ooit nog spraken. Toen stapte uit de opening aan de andere kant van de ruimte een figuur in een zwart-metalen harnas waar alleen zijn hoofd, armen en voeten uitstaken. Het was een man, of tenminste iets dat leek op een man. Hij zag eruit als een van de gedoemde lichamen, maar had in tegenstelling tot hen een werkelijke gezichtsuitdrukking en levendigere bewegingen. De vreemde man liep over de metalen loopplank, keek naar hen en sprak. "Mijn naam is Guré Koreku, en ik verwelkom U in Tawatami, de Toren van Pijn."

De man greep naar zijn rug en haalde een hoekige stalen knots tevoorschijn die er twee maten te groot voor hem uitzag. Sihn en Jishin grepen instinctief naar hun wapens, waarop de man stilhield en rustig zijn hoofd schudde. Hij bewoog zijn wapen langzaam naar de plaat waar hij op stond, en zowel de knots als de plaat begonnen te gloeien van hitte. De plaat begon te buigen, en vormde op de één of andere manier een trap waarmee Koreku naar hen toe afdaalde. Alle dode arbeiders schrokken op en begonnen langzaam maar zeker naar de uitgang te lopen. Guré glimlachte, maar op een onvriendelijke, angstaanjagend koele manier. "Vraag mij alstublieft alles wat U wilt weten. Geen informatie is U misgund, sinds U hier toch zult sterven." En met een laatste stap stonden Jishin en Guré oog in oog, terwijl Jishin uit alle macht probeerde om niet geïntimideerd te lijken door de grijze man in ijzeren harnas met een knots groter dan zijn hoofd.

Jishin besloot zich te focussen op de gedachte dat Guré niet bepaald gespierd genoeg leek om zo'n grote knots te dragen. Sterker; de man leek nogal dun en fragiel, maar had totaal geen last van het loodzware harnas dat hij droeg. Jishin besloot hier, ondanks Gurés belofte, er niet naar te vragen. Hij was niet zeker of hij, of zelfs Sihn de man aan kon. Plots realiseerde Jishin dat Guré hem al deze tijd had aangestaard, bewegingsloos en uitdrukkingsloos, nu slechts een paar centimeter van hem verwijderd.

Sihn had genoeg van de stilte en nam het voortouw.

"Wat is deze toren, waar dient hij voor?"

Guré richtte zich tot hem. Terwijl hij sprak keek en bewoog hij versassend theatraal.

"Dit is een tempel gewijd aan de bestraffing van godslasteraars. Een plek waar hun dode zielen naar afreizen, met brandende pijn als enige bestemming."

"Die metaforen zijn leuk en aardig", zei Sihn, "maar wij willen echte antwoorden. Waar dient die put met vuur voor? En waar laat je die gepijnigde lichamen naar mijnen?"

"Goed dan", zei Guré lichtelijk geërgerd, "ik zal U vertellen wat U wenst te weten."

Hij draaide zich om en liep richting de vuurput.

"Deze put is in zekere zin een oven van zielen. Dit is waar de hele constructie van de onderwereld om draait. Mijn meester, Batsu, heeft deze toren gebouwd als centerpunt van zijn plan. Toen hij de titanen versloeg die hier eeuwen geleden leefden, besloot hij dat deze wereld de perfecte plek was voor de zielen van zondaars."

Guré had het vuur bereikt en terwijl hij sprak keek hij dromerig in het vuur.

"Elke godslasteraar, dief en bastaard komt hier aan, waarop mijn meester hun ziel uit hun lichaam rukt. De lichamen worden zijn willoze slaven. De zielen hebben een ander lot."

"Wat voor lot?" Jishin had een slecht gevoel over het antwoord, maar toch wilde hij het weten.

"Die zijn hier." Guré keek nog steeds in de put en stak een hand uit terwijl de vlammen rezen, alleen scheen hij er niets van te voelen. "Ze zijn hier enkel nog... brandstof."

"Wat?", vroeg Sihn geschokt.

Terwijl Guré zich omdraaide glimlachte hij weer, deze keer duidelijk blij met de reactie van Sihn. "Ja, brandstof. Hun lichamen mijnen naar stenen, vanuit welke plek dan ook. De meesten hakken het gewoon uit de grond. Daarna dragen ze het hierheen, en gooien ze het in de put, waar het gesmolten wordt en ondergronds weer aan de grond wordt toegevoegd."

"Maar dat is een zinloze taak", zei Jishin. "Ze mijnen naar materiaal om het daarna weer in de grond terug te stoppen."

"Dat is precies de bedoeling, heren inbrekers. Dat is een deel van de straf die de zondaars moeten ondergaan. Maar dat is niet alles. De zielen dienen als brandstof voor het smeltvuur. Eén ziel brandt wel tien jaar, en de put wordt constant aangevuld."

"Walgelijk", riep Jishin uit. "Dat zou een god nooit doen."

"Oh nee?" Guré keek hem aan, nog steeds koel en rustig sprekend. "Denk er eens over na, als er geen zondaars meer zijn, zal het vuur niet meer branden, en zal Dak'aquar afgesloten worden van wie dan ook. Dit lot zou niet bestaan als er geen mensen waren die het verdienden. Wat is uw naam?"

"Jishin Jinru", antwoordde hij. Hij was nog steeds sceptisch tegenover Guré en de zin van de toren Tawatami. Maar Sihn leek al lang te weten wat hij ervan moest denken.

"Leugenaar! Heb je enig idee wat voor mensen naar deze plaats verbannen worden? Kinderen. Jonge mensen die nooit een kans hebben gehad. Enkel omdat hun ouders niet getrouwd waren. En in de heilige geschriften staat dat ook nakomelingen van verkrachtte vrouwen gedoemd zijn om voor altijd te branden. Jij en deze plaats maken me ziek."

Guré fronste merkbaar, maar leek niet al te veel van zijn stuk gebracht.

"Laat me raden, heer-"

"Sihn. Mijn naam is Sihn Menothil."

Guré grinnikte even. "Hoe passend. sihn; een woord uit de oude taal dat 'niet puur' betekent. U bent zonder enige twijfel een bastaard. Kwam U hier soms om mijn meester uit te dagen, enkel en alleen om uw verdoemenis te ontkomen? Ik moet zeggen; ik bewonder uw moed. Maar de reis eindigt hier." Even had Guré vrolijk geleken, maar nu stelde hij zich strijdlustig op. Hij richtte zijn knots op en maakte zich klaar om aan te vallen.

"Ik ben Guré Koreku, de bewaarder van zielen. Jullie zullen mijn meester nooit bereiken. Maak je klaar om je bij de andere zielen te voegen."

Zowel Sihn als Jishin pakten hun zwaard stevig beet. Sihn calculeerde waarschijnlijk hoe gevaarlijk Guré was. Maar iets zei Jishin dat de man machtiger was dan zijn uiterlijk je zou doen verwachten.

"Doe voor nu zo min mogelijk", fluisterde Sihn vanuit zijn mondhoek. "Volg zijn aanvallen op de voet, en bouw een strategie op." Jishin knikte.

Guré rende op hen af, zijn knots slepend door de lucht. Hij hield stil en haalde uit naar Sihn. Die deed een sprong naar achteren en ontweek de aanval, maar meteen haalde Guré weer uit. Dit keer liet Sihn zich op de grond vallen, waardoor Guré in de lucht sloeg en even tot stilstand kwam. Sihn greep zijn kans en sprong op waarna hij uithaalde naar Gurés hoofd. Die deed een vloeiende beweging opzij, en daarna een paar stappen naar achteren om zich opnieuw te oriënteren.

Jishin keek toe, gezien Sihn hem verteld had te observeren, en merkte op dat Guré een ongekend reactievermogen had. Bijna direct nadat hij een slag miste sloeg hij opnieuw, en hij ontweek slagen die hij niet bepaald van ver had kunnen zien aankomen. Ook dacht Jishin nog steeds dat Guré te zwak hoorde te zijn om zo'n knots zo rond te zwaaien, en dat zonder uit balans te raken. Hij leek het zelfs zo makkelijk te hebben dat hij bleef praten.

"Menothil, hè", zei hij terwijl hij opnieuw uithaalde en direct daarop een tegenaanval ontweek. "Die naam ken ik. Jouw vader en moeder zijn na jou te hebben achtergelaten nog getrouwd. Ze stierven zo'n tien jaar geleden, allebei dieven, geëxecuteerd in Mephostas. Je weet wat dat betekent, toch? Allebei opgebrand!" Hij lachte en sloeg weer in Sihns richting. Jishin kreeg bijna kippenvel van de manier waarop Guré genoot van zowel het vechten als het pijnigen van Sihn.

Maar op Sihn leek het weinig effect te hebben, ook al kon Jishin aan hem zien dat hij met moeite zijn emoties onderdrukte. Hij moest zich duidelijk goed concentreren om Guré bij te houden, sinds die als een gek aanvallen startte en zich dan weer terugtrok, om het dan weer over te doen. Het vechten leek hem te vervullen met ultieme blijdschap, en hij bewoog zich energiek rond. Omdat zijn voeten niet bedekt waren door schoenen of laarzen liep hij lenig en bijna dansend rond. Jishin was er zeker van dat Gurés voeten wel van leer moesten zijn, dat hij geen pijn had van de hete grond.

"Ik voel met je mee, Sihn", ging hij verder terwijl hij geen moment stilhield tussen het aanvallen, ontwijken en blokkeren. "Ik ben ook een bastaard, zie je. Ik herinner mij niets van mijn tijd in Kanzen-ni, behalve dat ik houd van vechten. Ik denk dat ik een machtig strijder ben geweest, of misschien een huurling. Daarom koos de almachtige Batsu mij uit om de bewaker te zijn van deze toren, zodat hij enkel zijn slaven hoeft te controleren. Hij stopte mijn ziel terug in mijn lichaam, gaf mij mijn leven terug, zolang ik trouw aan hem zwoer."

"Je leeft misschien nog, maar je hebt je lichaam en ziel verkocht aan een monster", beet Sihn hem toe, terwijl hij te vergeefs probeerde Guré in de maag te steken.

Jishin kon niet langer toekijken. Hij wist dat Sihn hulp nodig had, ook al wilde hij die misschien niet. Maar hoe kon hij Gurés snelheid aan? Hij ontweek praktisch alles. Toen wist hij het. Het was riskant, maar het had al eerder gebleken dat riskante plannen soms het beste werkten. Hij greep zijn zwaard stevig vast. Tetsu heette het. Hij voelde dat wat de smid Marhilde erover gezegd had maar al te waar was. Het was sterk en stevig, maar ook licht en sneed door de lucht bij een voorwaartse steek. Hij schrok wakker uit de bewondering van het vakmanschap, en realiseerde zich dat hij niet langer moest wachten.

Hij rende op Guré af, die net weer een stap naar achteren had gedaan en haalde meerdere keren naar hem uit. Guré ontweek ze lachend, maar deed daarmee precies wat Jishin wilde. Hij bleef doorslaan, en Guré bleef vloeiende bewegingen naar achteren maken. Sihn volgde hen op de voet, strategisch zijn beurt afwachtend. Jishin hoopte alleen dat Sihn ongeveer zou begrijpen wat de bedoeling was. Hij haalde nog een aantal keren uit naar het lachende gezicht van Guré. Die deed deze keer een sprong naar achteren, waarop Jishin opzij bewoog en naar Sihn schreeuwde: "Nu jij!" Gelukkig begreep Sihn wat Jishin bedoelde, en hij stormde op Guré af en begon een uitbarsting van zwaardslagen. Zo bewogen ze steeds verder naar de smeltput, waaruit de vlammen nog steeds oprezen. Jishin bleef een klein beetje achter, en begon zich te positioneren. Hij voelde aan zijn zwaard. Niet te licht, niet te zwaar. Perfect!

Sihn had Guré tot de rand van de put gedreven. Ze stonden tegenover elkaar en deden beiden heel even beiden heel even niets. Jishin stond nu op zijn plaats, een paar meter van hen verwijderd. Toen stak Sihn naar de borst van Guré. Die blokkeerde Sihns zwaard ternauwernood met zijn knots.

Ze stonden nu allebei vast, proberenden hun eigen wapen naar de ander te duwen. "Dacht je echt dat ik zo stom was, bastaard", zei Guré spottend. "Dacht je mij hier te kunnen vastzetten en doodsteken? Nu zit je zelf vast, en je vriend durft niet eens te helpen." Guré drukte verder door en Sihn schoot een klein stuk naar achter. Guré zwaaide zijn knots naar achteren en stond op het punt de genadeklap uit te delen, nu Sihn uit balans was. Maar hier had Jishin op gewacht. Hij richtte nog één seconde lang, en gooide toen met al zijn kracht zij zwaard naar Guré. Bullseye! Het zwaard doorkliefde zijn hoofd, recht door de mond.

Heel even stond Guré stil, daarna maakte hij een gorgelend geluid en viel hij achterover in de vlammen. Eventjes lichtten de vlammen extra fel op, alsof er vers hout op een kampvuur werd gegooid. Sihn keek in de dansende vlammen en grinnikte. "Nieuwe brandstof."

"Dat was een geweldig plan, Jishin", zei Sihn bewonderend.

"Bedankt", antwoordde Jishin, "maar laten we het daar later over hebben. We moeten nu Batsu nog bereiken en hem uitdagen."

"Je hebt gelijk", zei Sihn, en ze liepen naar de trap die Guré eerder voor zichzelf gemaakt had. "Die komt nu goed van pas."

Ze stonden op het punt naar boven te gaan toen ze opeens van ver in de hoogte een geluid hoorden. Het kwam steeds dichterbij, en werd luider en luider. "Wat is dat?", vroeg Jishin.

Sihn luisterde aandachtig naar het knallende geluid dat angstvallig dichtbij kwam.

"Het klinkt als metaal dat... breekt."

En toen brak het dak van de smeltkamer. De impact van de landing steen en metaal door de lucht schieten. En daar stond hij, in een volledig stalen harnas dat gloeide alsof het in brand stond. "Batsu."

Jishin was verbouwereerd. Batsu was precies zoals hij beschreven was, alleen angstaanjagender. In een hand hield hij zijn zwaard, in de andere het dode lichaam van de Hellehond die hen naar de toren had geleid. De hond werd klakkeloos opzij gegooid. Hij was meer dan twee meter lang, zo breed als een beer, en zijn bleke, kale hoofd met ogen met koolzwarte pupillen was het enige dat uit zijn harnas stak. Hij opende zijn mond en sprak.

" **Wie waagt het om mijn toren binnen te dringen, mijn dienaren te vermoorden, en er van te spreken om mij uit te dagen? _"_**

Elke woord deed de grond trillen. De lucht om hem heen werd zichtbaar heter, en het zwaard in zijn hand was bijna net zo groot als Jishin zelf. Er was geen twijfel over mogelijk; dit was een god.

Sihn stapte naar voren.

"Ik ben Sihn Menothil, en dit is Jishin Jinru. Wij zijn hier gekomen om je uit te dagen, Batsu."

Batsu stapte dichterbij. Zijn harnas was zwart en grijs maar leek wel half gesmolten te zijn, want het had een oranje gloed. Hij wees met zijn zwaard naar Sihn, waardoor Jishin kon zien hoe het eruit zag. Het was groot en lang, en één zijde van het lemmet was gekarteld. Je zou denken dat een reus als Batsu een dik en lomp wapen zou hebben, maar het zwaard was versassend elegant. Anders dan dat van Jishin en Sihn was het gemaakt van zwaar metaal dat bijna onbreekbaar was. "Een titanium zwaard."

Batsu opende zijn mond en elk woord was als een slag op een grote trommel.

" **Sihn Menothil... Jij bent een Templaar. Hoe durf jij mij uit te dagen, met aan je zijde de één of andere soldaat? Spreek!"**

Sihn vertrok geen spier, en antwoordde rustig maar zelfverzekerd.

"Na wat jij hier hebt gedaan, al die jaren, weiger ik jouw wil uit te voeren. Ik kwam hier vanwege de boodschap van Deus, maar nu... Nu sta ik hier omdat ik erachter ben gekomen hoe mismaakt jullie goden altijd al geweest zijn."

Batsu werd woedend.

" **Smerige worm! Je behoort respect voor mij te tonen, evenals alle goden. Jij hebt de boodschap van Deus gehoord? Die was bedoeld voor degenen die nog altijd de goden eerden. Een waarschuwing voor het einde van de mensheid. Jij had kunnen overleven, en je vriend ook."**

Hij wees naar het brandmerk Jishins voorhoofd. Jishin schrok op. Ergens in hem knapte iets. Hij had gezocht naar het antwoord op zijn vele vragen, maar dit had hij niet verwacht. Dat was het? Een waarschuwing? Een ticket om het einde van de mensheid te overleven? En om het te krijgen, moest hij deze horror vertoning goedkeuren. Hij moest het vergeten, niet twijfelen, en die martelaar voor hem eren.

"Ik sterf liever dan jou te eren!" Hij riep het zonder nog na te denken. Hij hoefde niet meer te denken. Niet meer twijfelen. Hij wist.

Batsu lachte niet, maar werd ook niet bozer. Eerst gromde hij alleen maar. Toen sprak hij opnieuw, met toenemende kracht.

" **Dat kan geregeld worden. Zondaars, mijn zwaard zal het laatste zijn wat jullie zien, terwijl het door jullie sterfelijke vlees snijdt. De naam van mijn zwaard is de Kaak. Met mijn eigen handen gemaakt met maar één doel; doden in de naam van de grote Deus. Een zwaard gemaakt voor wraak en vergelding. Voor gerechtigheid. Bastaards, godslasteraars; hier is de Kaak, en hij BIJT!"**

Batsu sloeg met zijn zwaard door de lucht. Het klont alsof hij door de lucht sneed. Het geluid was onbeschrijfelijk en angstaanjagend. Met elke slag klonk het alsof de lucht huilde van de pijn. Jishin maakte zich klaar, maar realiseerde zich dat hij zijn zwaard niet meer had. Net toen hij dacht het te zijn verloren, richtte Sihn zich tot hem en reikte het hem aan.

"Ik trok het uit Gurés lichaam voor hij viel. Onthoud, het moet ongeschonden terug naar Marhilde."

Even glimlachte Sihn, maar daarna ging hij serieus verder.

"Batsu's zwaard heeft titanen gedood en wie weet wat nog meer. Pas ervoor op, het is lang dus ontwijken is nog moeilijker. Zijn hoofd lijkt de enige plek die aantastbaar is. Maak je klaar Jishin."

" **Nemen jullie de uitdaging aan? De traditionele regel is één tegen één, maar ik sta het toe."** Batsu keek spottend hun kant op, maar leek hen ook te inspecteren. Hij was niet zo naïef of hoogmoedig als Guré. Batsu was niet voor niets de strijder der strijders.

Jishin en Sihn keken elkaar aan en zeiden; "We nemen de uitdaging aan."

Batsu verspilde geen tijd meer en met rende op hem af. Zowel Jishin als Sihn schrokken van de snelheid waarmee hij hen bereikte, en konden hem maar net ontwijken. Ze sprongen beiden één kant op, en Batsu kwam direct tot stilstand. Sihn ging in de aanval en Jishin volgde zijn voorbeeld. Sihn had enkele openingen gevonden in het harnas en probeerde er één met een voorwaartse steekbeweging te raken, maar Batsu reageerde direct. De Kaak en Sihns zwaard raakten elkaar en Sihns wapen ketste af op de doelgerichte slag. Jishin had een dunne spleet in het ijzer gespot rond Batsu's middel en maakte een sprong eropaf. Nog voor hij in de buurt kwam voelde hij een stalen vuist in contact komen met zijn borst. Hij viel op zijn rug.

Snel krabbelde Jishin overeind. Zijn borstkas deed pijn, maar er leek niets te zijn gebroken. Sihn deed opnieuw een poging en Batsu's zwaard sneed door de lucht en raakte hem in zijn linker arm en rechter been. Sihn bloedde. "Sihn, kijk uit!" Batsu hief zijn wapen en hakte ermee de grond in. Sihn rolde opzij en ontweek het, maar hij had nu moeite om op te staan. Jishin kon hem niet bereiken, maar hij moest iets doen. Hij viel Batsu opnieuw aan, al was het maar om tijd te winnen voor Sihn, en probeerde dezelfde plek te raken.

Batsu draaide zich om en haalde uit met zijn zwaard. Jishin deed een sprong naar achteren, wetende dat hij een slag niet zou kunnen blokkeren.

" **Ik veroverde deze wereld voor Deus. Ik bouwde Tawatami naar zijn visie. Ik vecht voor Deus. Maar mijn zwaard vecht niet voor hem. Mijn zwaard vecht voor vergelding, en ik wend het aan tegen jullie. Tegen de mensheid, die ons genegeerd heeft. De Kaak bijt alle zondaars. Sterf!"**

Batsu stormde op Jishin af met de Kaak achter zijn rug en zwaaide hem voorwaarts. Jishin moest opzij springen en belandde op zijn buik. Hij rolde gauw op zijn rug en zag dat Batsu een gat in de muur van de toren had geslagen. Ineens kwam er een plan tot hem. Hij stond op en creëerde wat ruimte tussen hem en Batsu zodat hij kon nadenken. Sihn stond gelukkig weer en leek nog steeds in staat te vechten. Ze moesten Batsu verzwakken, anders was hij te snel en te sterk. Jishin wist precies hoe. Hij voelde de adrenaline door zijn aderen stromen, ook al was hij moe. Hij kon helder denken, ook al dacht hij bliksemsnel. Hij had nooit geweten dat hij zo'n talent had voor vechten.

"Jouw vergelding betekent niets", begon Jishin grijnzend. "Luister naar jezelf, je bent verzwolgen door volgzaamheid. En je eist dat de mensheid hetzelfde wordt? Dat is jouw gerechtigheid?"

" **Stilte!"**

Batsu was niet meer zo gefocust. De woede leidde hem af van alles behalve Jishin. Hij schoot met dreunende passen op Jishin af, sloeg naar hem en doorkliefde weer een stuk muur.

Jishin bleef zich rond de smeltkamer bewegen, zonder te proberen aan te vallen. Sihn deed nu hetzelfde. Batsu bleef doelgericht slaan, maar ze waren steeds net snel genoeg om de aanvallen te ontwijken. Jishin deed het weer, maar deze keer was Batsu erop berekend. Hij haalde uit, miste, rukte zijn zwaard uit de muur een sloeg opnieuw. Hij was te snel en raakte Jishin in zijn zij. Hij bloedde, en terwijl hij opstond hield hij een hand op de wond. Dat stopte het bloeden maar jammer genoeg niet de stekende pijn.

" **Te langzaam, rat."** Batsu hief zijn zwaard opnieuw.

"Maakt niet uit", zei Jishin met een gepijnigde grijns op zijn gezicht. "Je hebt je eigen lot al bezegeld."

Batsu volgde verward Jishins blik, en zag opeens wat hij bedoelde. Rond de hele kamer zaten gigantische gaten in de muur en het piepende geluid van buigend metaal werd steeds luider. Jishin krabbelde overeind en dwong zichzelf om te lopen. Hij rende naar één van de openingen in de muur met één hand nog steeds op zijn wond. Hij zag in zijn ooghoek dat Sihn uit een ander gat naar buiten liep. Langzaam en pijnlijk zonder twijfel, maar hij was nog niet uitgeblust. Batsu was Jishin nog niet vergeten en rende achter hem aan. Hij leek hem in te gaan halen en vlak bij de uitgang zwaaide hij de Kaak horizontaal naar Jishin. Jishin reageerde instinctief en dook er onderdoor. Daarna moest hij zichzelf weer omhoog werken. De toren piepte en kraakte en hij kon hem al zien breken. Hij zette nog één keer een sprint in, liet Batsu achter zich en sprong door het gat.

Hij stopte niet met rennen, wetende dat de hoge toren nog steeds in zijn richting kon belanden. Hij zag Sihn weer en rende naar hem toe. De toren maakte krakende geluiden en toen viel hij om in zijn volle lengte. De lange pilaar scheurde aan de onderkant en brak in het midden toen het de grond raakte.

"Je hebt het gedaan, Jishin! We hebben die moordmachine vernietigd."

"Het is nog niet voorbij", antwoordde Jishin. "Batsu zal nu alleen maar verzwakt zijn, en de gaten in zijn harnas zullen hopelijk groter zijn. Sihn, maak je klaar om dit af te maken."

Jishin had gelijk. De onderste regionen van de toren begonnen te bewegen, en enkele metalen platen werden opzij gegooid. Batsu stond nog steeds overeind. Hijgend stond hij te midden van het puin.

Sihn kreeg direct zijn focus terug, en zelfs zijn gewonde been leek hem niet tegen te houden. Hij rende eropaf en Jishin volgde hem. Batsu zag hen aankomen maar kon duidelijk niet ontwijken. Hij haalde naar hen uit maar hij was te langzaam. De klap had hem duidelijk wel geraakt. Jishin ging er recht op af met zijn zwaard voor zich uit en stak Batsu in zijn knie. Jishin had gelijk gekregen; er zaten flinke gaten in het harnas. Batsu schreeuwde van de pijn. Sihn klom als een acrobaat op de reus zijn lichaam en bereikte Batsu's gezicht, dat ongeveer twee keer zo groot was als het zijne.

"Je hebt verloren. Maak je klaar om te sterven."

Langzaam veranderde Batsu's gezichtsuitdrukking. Hij keek bijna tevreden.

" **Goed gedaan, stervelingen. Jullie hebben het recht verdiend mij te doden. Maar weet wel dat Dak'aquar altijd een god moet hebben."**

"Wat bedoel je daarmee", vroeg Sihn, die zijn zwaard ferm op Batsu's keel hield.

" **Zonder een god lopen alle Hellehonden los, en dode zielen kunnen nergens naartoe omdat er geen doorgang is. Deus gaf mij de taak om slechte zielen te straffen. Die positie zal nooit verloren gaan. Dood mij, en accepteer mijn lot."**

Sihn hield heel even stil. Maar Jishin zag in zijn ogen weer die vastberaden blik die hij zo vele malen eerder had gezien. "Sihn, nee! Er is vast een andere-"

Sihn hief zijn zwaard op en bracht hem met volle kracht weer naar beneden. Hij sneed diep in Batsu's keel en donkerrood bloed verspreidde zich rondom hen. Batsu, de god van de onderwereld, viel levenloos achterover.

Sihn sprong van zijn lichaam en heel even dacht Jishin dat hij Sihn zag huilen. Toen begon Sihns lichaam te veranderen. Het was geen pijnlijke transformatie, maar hij was drastisch. Sihns huid werd langzaam bleek, en zijn eerst wazig blauwe ogen werden zwart.

"Ik voel me... machtig", bracht Sihn uit. Hij keek Jishin aan, aarzelde even, en omhelsde hem toen. Jishin schrok, maar had er geen moeite mee. Sihn liet hem los en deed een stap naar achteren.

"Jishin", begon hij met een verdrietige lach, "ik ben bang dat onze wegen hier scheiden."

"Wat? Maar waarom?"

"Batsu had gelijk. Er moet een god zijn, en ik heb voor dat lot gekozen. Maar ik voel het nu, ik kan Dak'aquar niet verlaten. Ik moet hier blijven om te regeren."

"Ik... Ik begrijp het." Te tranen sprongen nu Jishin in de ogen. "Bedankt voor alles, beste vriend."

"Jij ook bedankt. Wacht, ik moet je iets geven." Hij liep om het lichaam van Batsu heen en pakte zijn zwaard op. Die kromp direct naar de juiste grootte.

"Dit zwaard heeft goddelijke kracht", zei Sihn terwijl hij het zwaard overhandigde. "Het is machtig genoeg om goden te doden. Dat betekent dat ze niet hoeven in te stemmen met een gevecht. Dat geeft jou een voordeel. Neem het, en gebruik het goed."

"W-wil jij het niet?"

Sihn lachte en keek weer naar zijn eigen zwaard.

"Weet je nog wat ik je vertelde over dit zwaard? Het heet Tsumi, wat staat voor 'zonde'. Moord, een zonde die ik moet begaan. Goddelijkheid, een lot dat ik moet accepteren. Het zwaard is altijd bij mij gebleven. Ik zal het nooit inruilen. Neem Batsu's zwaard, en noem het Masayoshi. Het betekent gerechtigheid in de oude taal. Voor Batsu stond dit zwaard voor bestraffing, voor jou zal het staan voor wat juist is."

Jishin knikte. Hij had geen woorden voor dit moment, maar hij voelde dat ze allebei wisten wat er bedoeld werd. "Ik zal je niet vergeten", stamelde Jishin.

Sihn glimlachte, warmer dan ooit, alsof hij vrede had gevonden. "Ik jou ook niet, dat is zeker. Het is tijd voor jou om te gaan. Rapporteer terug aan Keiser Laam en maak daarna plannen voor je volgende missie. Ik zal een poort voor je openen. _É Kanzen-ni, é Neith!_ "

Terwijl Jishin weg werd gezogen naar waar hij vandaan kwam, keek hij nog een keer naar Sihn. De man die hem aangespoord had tot dit bizarre avontuur. De vreemdeling met de vastberaden blik die hem tot nu toe begeleid had. Zijn reisgenoot, zijn kompaan in het harnas, en zijn vriend. Het werd zwart, en toen was hij weer, min of meer, thuis.

 **Hoofdstuk 6: Dansen met de Dood**

Jishin werd wakker. Toen hij om zich heen keek zag hij de vertrouwde bakstenen muren van de ziekenzaal van het paleis. Hij was terug in Neith. Hij voelde zich loom, maar uitgerust, als na een dutje in de zon. Hij knipperde de slaap uit zijn ogen en zag dat naast zijn bed een persoon zat. Hij keek op en zag het glunderende gezicht van Marhilde. Hij ging rechtop zitten. Hij zag dat Marhilde iets op haar schoot had, in doeken gewikkeld. Ineens bedacht hij zich iets. "Tetsu, het zwaard!" Hij greep naar het zwaard, maar deze was er niet meer. Hij keek verward om zich heen. Hij had beloofd het zwaard onbeschadigd terug te brengen. Maar waar was het? Marhilde maande hem te kalmeren. "Ik heb het zwaard al weer teruggenomen, Jishin, maak je geen zorgen." Hij kon zien dat ze zijn verwarring wel enigszins amusant had gevonden.

Hij keek weer naar het voorwerp dat op haar schoot lag. "Zit hij daarin?"

"Nee, dit is een ander zwaard", zei Marhilde, en ze haalde de doeken er van af.

Jishin herkende het zwaard meteen, en alle herinneringen kwamen weer in hun volledigheid terug. Het titanium zwaard van Batsu, de hellehonden, de toren en... Sihn.

"Dit zwaard is een wonder", ging Marhilde vol bewondering verder, "Ik heb er zonet een paar slagen mee gedaan en het past zich constant aan aan wat soort slag je wilt doen."

Jishin knikte. Sihn had hem van de krachten van het zwaard verteld, en Marhilde wist de helft nog niet.

"Heer Laam is erg trots op je Jishin. Toen hij zag dat je dit zwaard bij je had wist hij meteen dat het je gelukt was. Klopt het wat hij zegt? Dat dit het zwaard van Batsu is?"

"Was", antwoordde Jishin. "Hij noemde het De Kaak. Maar nu is het van mij."

In reactie hierop overhandigde Marhilde het zwaard aan Jishin.

"Ik noem het nu Masayoshi, voor gerechtigheid." Hij hield het omhoog, voor zover dat kon terwijl hij in een bed zat. "Hiermee zal ik doen wat juist is." Geloof ik dat echt? Hij hoorde het zichzelf denken, maar hij wist geen antwoord.

Marhilde leek niet echt te weten wat ze daarop moest zeggen. Ze ging maar verder naar het volgende onderwerp. "Keiser Laam komt zo om je spreken, want hij wil nog steeds een verslag van je hebben. Hij had weinig kans om met je te praten toen je terugkwam. Je viel flauw bij aankomst en je hebt een halve dag geslapen. Geen zorgen hoor, hij zei dat hij het wel begreep." Ze glimlachte vriendelijk, en Jishin voelde zich op zijn gemak gesteld.

Ze praatten over het dagelijks leven in Neith, en waar Marhilde mee bezig was geweest. Voor heel even wilde Jishin niet hoeven denken aan de gebeurtenissen die achter hem lagen, en degenen die nog in de toekomst lagen. Hij had, nog meer dan eerder, het gevoel dat er een grote verantwoordelijkheid op zijn schouders rustte. Nu Sihn hem verlaten had, hing de hele missie van hem af. "Ik moest maar eens gaan", zei Marhilde na een tijdje. "Heer Laam is er waarschijnlijk zo, en ik moet terug naar de smidse." Ze zag blijkbaar de teleurstelling op Jishins gezicht, want ze voegde snel toe; "Ik weet zeker dat we elkaar weer zullen zien. Je bent sterk, Jishin, heb daar vertrouwen in." Jishin glimlachte en zwaaide terwijl ze de zaal uitliep. Maar in zijn hoofd gingen enkel twijfels om.

Hij lag daar, in bed. Hij keek naar het plafond en zijn blik liep langs de rijen bakstenen. Hij begon ze te tellen maar raakte steeds rond de 20 de tel kwijt. Wat kon hij verder nog doen? Hij ging rechtop zitten en keek naar de deur, nog steeds geen Keiser Laam. Hij keek de zaal rond, maar zag alleen een wachter met een verbonden been die lag te slapen. De wachter ademde verrassend licht, en Jishin kon het amper horen. In, uit, in, uit, in, uit, in... uit. Af en toe was er een pauze, maar nooit op hetzelfde moment als de laatste keer.

Hij ging weer liggen, zich realiserend dat hij geen afleidingen meer had. Hij had geen keuze, hij moest nadenken. Meteen stroomden talloze gedachtes zijn hoofd binnen. "Wat nu? Waar ga ik nu naartoe, en wat ga ik doen? Waarom doe ik dit? Maakt dat uit?" Even niets. "Wat als ik faal, wat gebeurt er dan? Waarom ik? Ik ben maar een boer, ik wil dit niet. Ik bedoel, ik ben hieraan begonnen, maar moet ik het afmaken? Goden doden, echt waar? Kan ik dat? Wil ik dat? Waarom gebeurt dit? Omdat de mensheid ongehoorzaam aan de goden was. Oké, maar wat nu dan? Ik heb een zwaard dat ze kan doden. Ik moet het wel doen, wie anders? Zijn er geen machtige krijgers die dit beter kunnen?" Hij bekeek zichzelf. Hij was wel sterk, gespierd en hij had een goede lichaamsbouw. Hij was vrij lang, maar niet slungelig.

"Ik heb een god bevochten, en gewonnen. Waarom dringt dat nu pas door? Ik was echt in een soort roes voor de afgelopen dag. Dus oké, ik kan het wel. Mijn strategie heeft werkelijk Batsu verslagen. Maar ik heb geen god gedood. Dat heeft Sihn gedaan. Ik ben Sihn niet. Hij heeft de vastberadenheid die ik mis. Hij was bereid alles op te geven. Ben ik dat ook? Ik vertrouwde op hem, daarom durfde ik de reis te ondernemen. Nee, sterker, daardoor is het me gelukt." Stilte. Adem in, uit, in, uit, in, uit, in... "Wat doe ik zonder Sihn?"

De deur ging langzaam open en Keiser Laam kwam schrijdend binnen. Hij keek de zaal rond. Eerst viel zijn blik op een wachter. Hij lag te slapen, de luilak. Keiser kon zich zijn laatste gebroken been nog herinneren, en hij had niet maar wat rondgehangen. Hij was in bed alle straatnamen gaan opnoemen, gevolgd door de namen van de belangrijkste handelaars uit De Bastihl. Petra Vilenna, zij handelde in goud en bezat hiervan de gehele markt binnen De Bastihl. Daarnaast waren er Icario Dom en Vièra Khin, die als concurrenten handelden in zeldzame wapens en zelfs juwelen van de Templaars. En als laatste was er de spiritueel leider van De Bastihl; een jongeman genaamd Constantijn Vince. Hij was pas 16 jaar oud, maar zeer intelligent. Hij verhandelde Templaars die tijdelijk naar Neith kwamen om de soldaten gevechtslessen te geven. Het was een goede deal voor beide partijen.

Hij keek weg van zijn teleurstellende wachter en richtte zijn aandacht op de persoon waarvoor hij gekomen was; Jishin. Keiser had een slecht gevoel over dit gesprek, gezien Sihn Menothil nooit was teruggekomen. Hij had zich voorbereid op het slechtste nieuws. Toen hij naast Jishins bed stond, keek die nog steeds naar het plafond. "Hallo, Jishin, hoe voel je je?" Geen antwoord. Niet eens een reactie. Dat irriteerde hem, maar het was beter om de conversatie rustig en vriendelijk te houden. Zeker gezien de reis die Jishin achter de rug had. "Luister", begon hij, maar hij stopte toen Jishin ineens zijn mond opende.

Jishin vertelde, zonder ook maar een enkele keer stil te vallen, wat er gebeurt was vanaf het moment dat ze in Dak'aquar waren aangekomen, tot het moment dat ze Guré Koreku bevochten. Het verhaal ging verder naar de confrontatie met Batsu, maar er was iets vreemds. Ergens in het verhaal leek Sihn verdwenen te zijn, en de focus ging over naar Jishin alleen. Dat kon geen toeval zijn. "Batsu stierf en ik werd teruggestuurd naar Neith. Vanaf dat moment herinner ik me niets meer, tot ik hier wakker werd", zo sloot Jishin zijn verhaal af.

"Wat is er gebeurt met Sihn", vroeg Keiser kortaf. Hij wist niet hoe hij het op een betere manier onder de aandacht kon brengen, zijn achtergrond in het leger had hem niet veel sociale vaardigheden opgeleverd.

Jishin leek te aarzelen. "Hij..." Jishin zuchtte. "Hij zal niet meer terugkeren."

Keiser knikte begripvol. Hij wist heel goed wat dat betekende, en ergens snapte hij wel dat niet iedereen net zo gemakkelijk het woord 'dood' gebruikte als hij. "Gecondoleerd." Jishin knikte terug.

"Dus, heer Laam, wat doe ik nu?" Jishin ging rechtop zitten.

Gelukkig, dacht Keiser, het moeilijke deel is voorbij.

"Je moet naar De Bastihl gaan", antwoordde hij, "daar hebben waarschijnlijk een stuk meer mensen de boodschap van Deus gehoord. Zeker als we de uitleg van Batsu moeten geloven. In De Bastihl bidt vrijwel iedereen dagelijks, het is daar immers de wet."

"Goed dan, wanneer vertrek ik?"

Keiser was beduusd door de kordate houding van Jishin. Hij bedacht zich dat gevaarlijke situaties en gevechten een persoon hevig konden veranderen. Van zichzelf kon hij zich niet eens meer herinneren of hij ooit een burgerman of een zwakkeling was geweest.

"Je kunt maar beter zo snel mogelijk vertrekken", antwoordde Keiser zonder te laten merken dat hij best onder de indruk was. "Ik zal de wachters je uitrusting bij elkaar laten halen, en" hij keek naar het zwaard dat naast Jishin lag, "ik zie dat je al geen zwaard meer nodig hebt. Marhilde was erg opgewonden over dat ding, is het echt zo speciaal?"

"Hij was van Batsu."

"Dan is het het beste wapen wat je je kunt wensen. Kom op jochie, het is alweer bijna tijd voor je volgende avontuur!"

Keiser liep snel de zaal uit om alles klaar te maken voor Jishins vertrek. Hij grinnikte toen hij achter hem weer iets van de oude Jishin hoorde; "Een avontuur noemt ie dat..."

Jishin kreeg een uitrusting identiek aan degene waarmee hij twee dagen geleden vertrokken was naar Dak'aquar en een nieuwe schede voor Masayoshi die hij op zijn rug droeg. Hij nam afscheid van Marhilde en nadat Keiser Laam hem de volledige missie had uitgelegd vertrok hij uit Neith. De poort sloot zich achter hem en hij vertrok. Hij zou naar de Bastihl reizen en spreken met hun heerser Constantijn Vince. Jishin wist wie hij was, maar hij had nooit geraden dat de leider van De Bastihl 16 jaar oud zou zijn. Volgens Laam was hij een wonderkind, en had hij al op zijn veertiende de macht overgenomen van zijn ouders.

Jishin wilde Constantijn graag vragen over hun politieke systeem. Hij had altijd een fascinatie gehad voor De Bastihl, vanwege zijn religieuze overtuigingen. Maar Jishin wist de laatste tijd niet meer waarin hij moest geloven. Ergens hoopte hij dat men hem in De Bastihl kon vertellen dat het allemaal anders lag, en dat de goden helemaal niet kwaadwillend waren. Hij wist dat het niet waar was, maar toch... toch had zijn leven veel meer richting en betekenis gehad toen hij zijn geloof had. Hij voelde zich verraden en verloren. En stiekem verwachtte hij weer richting te vinden in de religieuze hoofdstad van Kanzen-ni.

En Sihn... Sihn kwam uit De Bastihl. Hij was opgevoed door de Templaars. Jishin was nog steeds onzeker over zijn toekomst en zijn afhankelijkheid van Sihn, maar hij was ook nieuwsgierig naar hem. Terwijl hij verder en verder van Neith verwijderd raakte en het begin van een grote woestijn voor zich zag bedacht hij zich hoe weinig hij eigenlijk van Sihn Menothil afwist. Hij wist, dacht hij terwijl hij de laatste paar boerderijtjes liep, dat Sihn een "bastaard" was en door zijn ouders was achtergelaten bij de Templaars. Hij wist ook dat Sihn, hoewel hij een geoefend strijder was, moord zag als een noodzakelijke zonde. Het had tijdens hun gehele reis geleken alsof er een gewicht op zijn schouders rustte. Een gewicht van wat hij wist dat hij moest doen, of het gewicht van zijn verleden? Jishin hoopte vurig dat er ergens in de religieuze hoofdstad een oude vriend van Sihn was, of een mentor of wie dan ook. Als ze hem maar meer konden vertellen.

Terwijl hij nadacht liep hij door de woestijn die zich nu eindeloos voor hem leek uit te strekken. Af en toe werd het zand opgezweept door een door een windvlaag, maar voor de rest was het stil. Niemandsland. Er waren maar een paar plekken in heel Kanzen-ni die bewoonbaar waren. Daartoe waren in het begin van de mensheid grote groepen mensen aangetrokken die daarvoor alleen rondtrokken.

In de woestijnen van Kanzen-ni kon je niet lang op één plek blijven, want er was niet veel meer dan cactussen en Kruipers. Net toen Jishin aan deze dieren begon te denken schoot er één omhoog uit het zand, een worm in zijn bek. Toen het dier Jishin zag schoot hij snel weer terug onder de grond. Jishin grinnikte. "De kleintjes zijn best schattig." Kruipers waren kleine reptielen met een huid zo lichtbruin als zand, die joegen op wormen* en woestijn-torren**. Kruipers waren de enige eetbare dieren die je in de woestijn kon vinden. Als je wilde drinken moest je maar hopen dat je cactussen tegenkwam.

*Nee, dit zijn niet de wormen waar jij aan denkt. Deze wormen leven uitsluitend op bacteriën die ze met een klein zuigend mondje binnen krijgen. Ze zijn ook gepantserd met een dik vlies van kalk, een soort skelet aan de buitenkant. Ze schijnen onder dat pantsertje heerlijk te smaken, maar alleen Kruipers krijgen ze open met hun sterke kaken.

**Dit zijn gewoon torren... in de woestijn. Wat had je dan verwacht, dat ze de Rumba konden dansen?

Jishin liep voor uren, alleen, af en toe stoppend om uit zijn waterfles te drinken en, te vergeefs, Kruipers proberen te vangen. Met zijn gezicht in het warme zand had hij bijna zin om in slaap te vallen. De warmte van de zon, die hij bij gebrek aan een schaduwbron niet kon ontkomen, begon langzaam op hem in te werken en maakte hem moe. Hij moest blijven focussen op zijn doel. Hij krabbelde overeind, klopte het zand van zich af, accepteerde dat een maal van gebakken Kruipers er nu eenmaal niet inzat gezien de snelheid die de beestjes over generaties hadden moeten aanleren omdat hongerige woestijnreizigers simpelweg asociaal en niet kieskeurig waren, en besloot zijn gedachten te richten op de stad waarnaar hij reisde: De Bastihl.

Als kind al had Jishin dit een uiterst mythische plek gevonden. Hij had de stad nooit bezocht, maar had uit boeken en door drank gemotiveerde sterke verhalen* in zijn hoofd een beeld gevormd dat waarschijnlijk niets was vergeleken tot haar waarachtige, volle glorie. Deze gedachte hield hem bezig terwijl hij moeizaam de schijnbaar eindeloze woestijn doorkruiste. Zijn stappen lieten geen sporen achter in het zand. Het zweet dat van zijn gezicht drupte verdampte nog voor het de grond raakte. Het zou voor andere mensen een onmogelijke reis zijn geweest, maar Jishin merkte dat zijn bezoek aan Dak'aquar hem een handige bijwerking had meegegeven; hij kon nu veel beter tegen extreme hitte.

Desondanks had het toch een effect op hem, het droogde hem dan wel niet meer uit, maar het maakte hem loom. Zijn zicht werd waziger, zijn ogen begonnen dicht te vallen. Maar tussen de spleetjes van zijn bijna gesloten ogen door nam hij ineens zwarte contouren waar.

Jishin probeerde zijn pas te versnellen, en slaagde tot op een bepaalde hoogte. De donkere gestalten van gebouwen kwamen steeds scherper in zicht. Was dit een droom? Een luchtspiegeling? Er zouden vast wel enkele nederzettingen moeten zijn in de woestijn. De gebouwen bleken van dichterbij van zand te zijn gemaakt. Stenen van keihard, opgehoopt zand. Jishin bereikte de ingang van het dorpje. Hij keek om zich heen en luisterde aandachtig, maar nog steeds was het enkel het geluid van zijn eigen ademhaling dat hem vergezelde. De woestijn was stil. Angstaanjagend stil, als een publiek dat net getuigen is geweest van iets verschrikkelijks, of daarvan nog in afwachting is. Het hield haar adem in.

De zon was nog hoog aan de hemel, maar op weg naar beneden. Jishin was ongeveer een halve dag op weg geweest. Hij liep naar één van de huisjes en keek door de deuropening naar binnen. Nog steeds niets te zien of te horen. Toen was er geluid. En net als een vallende speld in een stille kamer was het luider dan het hoorde te zijn. En krakend geluid, vergezeld door de verschijning van een barst in de muur van het huisje. Deze werd groter, verspreidde zich als een vlam op olie totdat het huisje meer een grote barst was. Het viel in brokstukken uit elkaar. Jishin deed snel een stap terug.

De zon bleek opeens veel lager aan de hemel te staan. Het alles verhittende licht had plaatsgemaakt voor een zachte schemering. "Onmogelijk", zei Jishin, ook al sprak hij naar zijn weten alleen tegen zichzelf. "Het is ineens al bijna avond." Hij had alerter moeten zijn. Maar er zat veel op zijn gedachten. De loomheid van de woestijn begon weg te ebben uit zijn bewustzijn.

* "Ik ben ooit in De Bastihl gewees'. Nee ik meen het! Er woaren gouwen tores en zo, en van die vrouwe in mooie jurke. En de manne ware, eh, óók in mooie jurke. W-wat? Wa's da, een toga? Hoorde je me nie? 'T ware jurke! Oh ja? Zeg da nog 'ns en ik zal je waffel effe verbou-"

Hij was overmoedig geweest, denkende dat hij net als Sihn kon zijn, en deze reis alleen kon maken. Keiser Laam was werkelijk onder de indruk geweest. Zo was het altijd gegaan, ook vroeger. Maar niet nu. Jishin keek weg van het huisje dat nu tot een hoopje zand was verpulverd en zag twee ogen, een aantal meter van hem vandaan en een meter of wat lager. Twee ogen zo groen als smaragden, een zwarte kop en een zwart lichaam. Een zwarte kat staarde hem recht aan, onbeweeglijk. Misschien als de zon niet zo'n tol had geëist op zijn denken. Misschien als hij sterker was geweest. En misschien als Sihn er was geweest, was het anders gelopen.

Jishin keek de kat aan. En in exact 6 seconden realiseerde hij zich wat dit betekende. 3 seconden te laat. Want vanachter de kat, als het ware zich materialiserend vanuit de ondergaande zon, verscheen een vrouw. Twee meter lang, met kort zwart haar, gekleed in een donkergroen harnas, dat zo dun en flexibel in beweging was dat het deed denken aan de huid van een reptiel, haar ogen van dezelfde smaragdgroene kleur als de kat die eeuwig voor haar uit liep.

Mirtra, godin van de wilskracht, snelde op Jishin af met een onmenselijke snelheid. Hij wilde uit de weg springen, maar een stem in zijn hoofd eiste met autoriteit dat hij stilstond. **"Sta stil, mens! Jij zult boeten."** Jishin kon zich niet bewegen. Binnen exact 3 seconden verscheen Mirtra, bereikte ze hem en doorkliefde ze zijn torso met haar blote vuist. Jishin voelde hoe haar gebalde vuist recht door hem heen sloeg, en zijn ribbenkast versplinterde. Het was pijn zoals hij die nog nooit had gevoeld. Het leek niet alleen door zijn lichaam, maar ook door zijn geest te gaan. Hij wilde schreeuwen, maar ook dat werd hem ontzegd. Met haar arm nog steeds in zijn borst geplant sprak ze tot hem. **"Jishin Jinru, jij staat terecht medeplichtigheid aan de moord op Batsu, god van de onderwereld. Voor het verstoren van de band tussen de goden en het helpen van een ander mens om god te worden, zul je sterven. Broer..."** Een moment lang leek het of Mirtra huilde, en ze trok haar arm terug, een gapend gat achterlatend in Jishins borst.

Mirtra verdween, de kat met haar. Weer leek zij wel door de zon heen te lopen, als door een gouden waterval. Jishin was weer alleen. Hij lag op de grond, bloedend, zonder zich te kunnen bewegen. Hij zou inderdaad sterven, hij voelde het. Hij dacht aan zijn leven, aan wat hij gedaan had. Hij realiseerde zich dat er eigenlijk niets was in zijn leven vóór de afgelopen paar dagen, waar hij echt trots op was.

Opgegroeid in Neith, in een gewone familie. Als kind wilde hij al gewoon alleen zijn. Hij was nooit goed geweest in het omgaan met anderen, en had bijna altijd confrontaties gemeden. Hij had geen vrienden gemaakt, geen kennissen zelfs. Toen zijn ouders allebei overleden waren, had hij niets dat hem nog aan de stad verbond. Hij werd boer, en in zijn vrije tijd bestudeerde en vereerde hij zij die hem altijd vergezelden; de goden. Voor hem stonden de goden voor iets dat hoger was dan de mensheid. Iets beters. Mensen waren volgens hem over het algemeen dom. Ze leefden zinloze levens. Maar nu, nu wist hij dat het anders lag. Goden waren net zo imperfect als de mensen die zij creëerden. Logisch ook, dacht hij met een flauwe grijns op zijn gezicht. De kunst van een artiest heeft altijd meer van de artiest in zich dan zelfs de artiest weet. Wat zielig, dat hij daaraan bijna zijn leven verspild had. Jishins ogen werden zwaar. Was Sihn er maar geweest... Toen was het donker. Stil.

En toen was er licht. Eerst fel, maar terwijl Jishins met zijn ogen knipperde werd het licht vanzelf dragelijker. Dit bleek te komen doordat de gestalte die eerst zijn draaglantaarn recht in zijn gezicht hield, deze nu terugtrok en naast zich neerzette. De gestalte mompelde in zichzelf. _**"Hmm, dat is vreemd..."**_ De gestalte bleek een man te zijn, met een krakerige stem die op een onnatuurlijke manier galmde. De man stak een magere, oude hand uit en hielp Jishin omhoog. Hij keek in het gezicht van een stokoude, bebaarde man met een gerimpeld, gezicht zonder een-. Jishin schrok en viel weer plat op de grond. De man die hem nu voor de tweede keer omhoog hielp, deze keer merkbaar geïrriteerd, had geen neus. Er waren alleen twee spleetjes waar de neus zou moeten zitten, alsof die lang geleden was afgesneden.

Jishin keek de man aan. Hij begon zich weer te herinneren wat er gebeurt was. In zijn gedachten kwam Mirtra weer als een een bliksemschicht op hem af, terwijl hij hulpeloos stond te wachten op zijn dood. "Dood!" Het schoot hem ineens weer te binnen. De man grijnsde. _**"Ja, dat ben ik."**_

"W-wacht, wat? Wat zegt U nou? Ik ben dood! Bent U ook dood?"

De man moest lachen. _**"Niet helemaal. Ik ben niet dood, ik ben DE Dood."**_

"Oh", Jishin was terneergeslagen. Hij keek naar zijn borstkas, die was weer heel, en bloedde ook niet meer. "Weet je, als je me dat een paar dagen geleden had verteld, had ik het misschien niet geloofd. Dus waar ben ik nu dan? Ik kan niks zien."

" _ **Ach, noem het wat je wilt. De goden noemden het volgens mij Kai, maar ik vind het een lelijke naam. Ik noem het De Vuilnisbak, want alles waar Deus klaar mee is komt hier."**_

"Dus een soort vagevuur?"

" _ **Ja, dat klinkt wel goed. Een vaag vuurtje voordat je het echte vuur van Batsu ontmoet. Hier worden zondaars geconfronteerd met hun slechte daden en goede mensen met hun kleine zonden, waarvoor ze vergiffenis moeten vragen. Als een zondaar dat doet, brandt zijn ziel minder lang. Als een "goed mens" het doet krijgt hij wat hij verdient."**_

"Jij stuurt dus mensen naar Batsu. En wat krijgen ze als ze goed waren?"

" _ **Wat ze verdienen."**_

"En wat is dat?"

De Dood was even stil. _**"Nou, voor de één is dat om hun dode geliefden weer te zien. Voor de ander is het om voor eeuwig te kunnen vliegen, en voor weer een ander een radijs."**_

"Een radijs?"

" _ **Gek, niet? Een man kwam hier, vroeg om vergiffenis omdat hij ooit zijn gebed vergeten was, en zei toen dat hij machtig veel zin had in een radijsje."**_

"En wat gebeurde er daarna met hem?"

" _ **Hij eet voor eeuwig van dat radijsje."**_

"Goh."

Toen was het verrassend lang stil. De gedachte van een man die voor eeuwig van een radijs mocht genieten scheen hen beiden in zijn greep te hebben. Jishin schrok als eerste op en bestudeerde De Dood nog wat meer. Hij had doffe blauwe ogen en droeg een bruin versleten gewaad, de kap over zijn hoofd getrokken. En dan was er natuurlijk de kwestie van de neus.

"Eh, Dood?"

" _ **Ja?"**_

"Waar is je neus?"

" _ **Oh ja"**_ , antwoordde hij nonchalant, **_"Die heb ik inderdaad niet. Wel meneer..."_**

"Jishin Jinru."

" _ **...Jinru, ik ben gecreëerd door Deus om te fungeren als doorgang voor de zielen van de doden. Of in ieder geval, om die doorgang te dragen."**_ De Dood hield zijn lantaarn omhoog. **_"Hij was van plan om een mensenkind te laten opgroeien, om te werken als De Dood, en dan na zijn of haar overlijden een nieuw mens de taak opleggen. Tot in de eeuwigheid. Dus creëerde hij een mensenkind en liet deze alleen opgroeien in wat jij het vagevuur noemt. Enkel vergezeld door zijn lantaarn. Toen het kind oud genoeg was vertelde Deus hem over zijn taak. Maar de jongeman weigerde, omdat hij geloofde dat de goden te hoge eisen stelden aan de mensen. Ze hadden imperfecte wezens gecreëerd maar verwachtten van ze dat ze perfect leefden. Voor straf voor zijn ongehoorzaamheid rukte Deus de jongen zijn neus eraf, en vervloekte hem om op zijn negentigste jaar te stoppen met verouderen. Zo moest ik voor eeuwig De Dood blijven."_**

"Dat is verschrikkelijk!", riep Jishin uit. "Het is barbaars en oneerlijk. Juist hier wilde ik iets aan doen. Ik wilde alles rechtzetten maar-" Hij viel stil. Hij voelde zich schuldig. Hij had hier iets aan kunnen doen.

" _ **Maar je stierf."**_ De Dood keek nu veel serieuzer. Zijn ogen leken wel van een helderder blauw te zijn als een kortgeleden.

"Mirtra heeft me vermoord." In Jishin borrelde nu een ander gevoel op; haat, wraakzucht.

" _ **Mirtra in eigen persoon"**_ , De Dood keek verbaasd. **_"Dan moet je wel een groot gevaar zijn geweest."_**

"Ik en een ander mens hebben Batsu vermoord."

" _ **WAT?"**_

De man greep Jishin vast en keek hem recht in de ogen. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk, zijn ogen waren nu felblauw geworden. Alsof dit nieuws hem nieuw leven had gebracht.

" _ **Is dit echt waar?"**_

Jishin keek terug in de fonkelende ogen van de oude man. "Ik, Jishin Jinru, en Sihn Menothil hebben Batsu vermoord. Hierna heeft Sihn de positie van Batsu overgenomen, en ben ik teruggegaan om de rest van de goden te doden."

De woede moest te horen zijn geweest in Jishins stem toen hij deze woorden sprak.

" _ **Dat verklaart het! Ik wilde jouw ziel meenemen om hem naar Dak'aquar te sturen, sorry nog daarvoor, maar ik de doorgang in mijn lantaarn werkte niet meer. En dat was al de zoveelste in de afgelopen tijd. Alle zielen die naar Dak'aquar moeten krijg ik niet meer mee. Je moet trots zijn op je vriend, hij heeft het portaal tussen het vagevuur en Dak'aquar volledig afgesloten."**_

Deze gedachte gaf Jishin een klein beetje hoop. "Maar wat gebeurt er dan nu met mij?"

De Dood dacht na, en keek Jishin toen grijnzend aan, zijn ogen fonkelden triomfantelijk.

" _ **Wel, wat nou als je krijgt wat je verdient?"**_

"Wat ik verdien?" Jishin keek De Dood verward aan, en toen snapte hij het opeens. "Aha! En wat nou als ik een tweede kans in Kanzen-ni verdien?"

" _ **Dan zou ik dat goedkeuren. Jij snapt het jochie. Alles wat je dan nog hoeft te doen is de confrontatie aangaan met je fouten."**_

"Mijn fouten? Ik dacht dat het om zonden ging?"

" _ **Je denkt toch niet dat ik iets doe dat zo riskant is, zonder dat ik zorg dat de persoon waar ik mijn vertrouwen aan geef er klaar voor is? Ik heb dan wel je ziel niet meegenomen, maar ik heb hem wel gezien."**_ Hij wees naar zijn felblauwe ogen. **_"Ik lees de zielen van mensen. En jouw ziel is niet klaar voor deze taak. Kom met me mee, dan kunnen we beginnen."_**

Jishin had zijn bezwaren, maar hij had ook geen andere keus. Daarbij had hij zelf gewenst dat hij sterker was geweest. Hij moest deze taak volbrengen, en zonder Sihn. Wellicht kon deze man hem helpen. Wellicht had hij de oplossing op zijn problemen. Hij volgde De Dood, de allesomvattende duisternis in.

Hij zag niets. Ook De Dood niet meer. Hij keek omlaag. Hij leek wel op een bodemloze put te staan, want ook de grond was volledig opgeslokt door de duisternis. En toen opeens, stond hij in zijn ouderlijk huis, in Neith. Hij keek verwilderd om zich heen. Alles was zoals hij het zich herinnerde. Hij en zijn ouders woonden ergens in de middenlaag van de stad. Niet van uitzonderlijk hoge klasse, maar ook niet bepaald arm. Het huis was gemaakt van bakstenen, maar de grond was van hout. Jishin herinnerde zich dat hij als kind het liefst met blote voeten door het huis liep. Vooral in de zomer werd de houten vloer dan aangenaam warm. Hij stond nu in de woonkamer, een tweede hands bank aan één zijde van de ruimte, daar tegenover een open raam dat uitkeek op de drukke straat. Hoewel, dacht Jishin, er nu vrij weinig mensen buiten waren. Geen mensen zelfs.

"Ik denk dat ik weet wat je me gaat laten zien, Dood", zei Jishin. Hij was niet van plan voor de gek te worden gehouden door visioenen uit het verleden. _**"Is dat zo?"**_ De stem weerklonk in zijn hoofd, maar Jishin zag de oude man nergens. Hij rechtte zijn rug. "Ja dat is zo. Ik heb nergens spijt van."

" _ **Je liegt. Niet alleen tegen mij, maar ook tegen jezelf."**_

Jishin voelde een vlaag van duizeligheid over zich heenkomen. Hij knipperde, en voor zijn ogen verscheen zijn moeder. Ze had lang, blond haar dat tot haar schouders kwam, lichtgroene ogen en een uitnodigende lach. "Jishin, je bent thuis." Ze probeerde hem te omhelzen maar hij deed een stap terug.

Hij keek naar het plafond en sprak tegen De Dood, zijn moeder negerend. "Denk je nou echt dat ik hier in trap? Ik weet dat ze niet echt is."

"Jishin, tegen wie praat je?"

Hij keek zijn moeder aan. "Hoe heet je?"

Zijn moeder keek beduusd terug. "Kanashi. Kanashi Jinru."

"Dus dat weet hij ook al over mij."

"Waar heb je het toch over, liefje?" Kanashi keek hem bezorgd aan, zoals alleen zijn moeder dat kon.

Jishin kon het niet helpen. Hij was zowel ontroerd als geïrriteerd. "Je bent dood. Je kunt hier niet echt zijn want je bent dood." Geen antwoord. "Je ging dood toen ik achttien was. De dokter zei dat er iets mis was geweest met je hart."

Kanashis gezicht leek te veranderen. Ze lachte niet meer, maar keek nadenkend voor zich uit. "Oh. Dat is waar ook. Ik zat hier", zei ze, lopend naar de bank. "En ik kreeg ineens pijn in mijn borst. M-maar Jishin, waar was jij?"

Jishin kon geen woord uitbrengen. Dit was zijn moeder. De echte. Ze wist zelfs nog hoe ze gestorven was. Maar... waar was hij geweest? "Ik weet het niet mam. D-dat weet ik niet meer."

Tranen schoten zijn moeder in de ogen, terwijl ze naar hem toe liep.

"Jishin", haar lichaam schokte en ze sprak op fluistertoon. "Jishin, ben ik alleen gestorven?"

Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder. Toen hij omkeek zag hij De Dood, die hem met een uitgestreken gezicht aankeek. _**"Ze was een goed mens. Kanashi kreeg wat ze verdiende."**_

Jishin voelde zich verward. "Wat kreeg ze?"

" _ **Ze wilde jou zien. Ze wilde jou nog een laatste keer spreken."**_

Zo zat het dus. Jishin voelde zich bijna gelukkig door dit nieuws. Hij zou zijn moeder nog een laatste keer kunnen omhelzen. Hij draaide zich weer om, en zag zichzelf, geknield bij twee grafstenen. Alle blijdschap verliet zijn geest. Zijn hart stond stil. Even voelde hij helemaal niets. Toen keerde hij zich woedend tot De Dood. "Wat heb je gedaan", vroeg hij op een toon die het meer op een bevel deed lijken. _**"Ik gaf haar wat ze verdiende."**_

Jishin kon nu zijn eigen tranen ook niet terughouden. "Breng... me terug", bracht hij uit.

" _ **Dat kan ik niet."**_

"Waar heb je het over", Jishin verloor zijn geduld en pakte de man bij zijn kraag. "Waar zou ze kunnen zijn dat jij me niet naar haar kunt brengen?"

" _ **Ze is nog steeds bij jou. En dat zal ze ook altijd zijn."**_

"Maar dat is niet echt. Dat is niet de echte ik!"

" _ **Inderdaad. Beter juist. Die 'jij' zal haar nooit in de steek laten."**_

"Hoe durf je?" Jishin probeerde de man voor hem te slaan, maar sloeg door hem heen als door rook.

" _ **Is het niet waar dan?"**_ De Dood keek hem koud aan, en leek recht in zijn ziel te kijken.

"I-ik weet niet waar ik was. Ik weet niet eens waarom ik er niet was. Waarom liet ik haar alleen?" De woorden waren niet echt bedoeld voor de man voor hem. Hij vroeg het aan zichzelf.

" _ **Knipper nog een keer"**_ , antwoordde De Dood.

Jishin gehoorzaamde, sloot zijn ogen, en opende ze weer. Nog steeds zag hij zichzelf op het kerkhof. "Er is niets veranderd", zei hij, bevreesd voor wat komen ging.

" _ **Kijk eens goed, Jishin."**_

Jishin liep dichterbij de plek waar zijn achttien jaar oude ik geknield zat, en zag wat er was verandert. Zijn oude ik zat, huilend, bij maar één grafsteen; die van zijn vader. Jishin viel op zijn knieën. Dat kon niet waar zijn. Hoe had hij dat ooit kunnen doen?

" _ **Je vader stierf in het Nethaanse leger. In een slag bij de stadspoort tegen een leger uit Mephostas raakte hij dodelijk gewond. Zowel jij als je moeder hadden groot verdriet te verwerken. Je moeder kon het amper aan. En jij-"**_

"Liep weg." Hij herinnerde het zich weer. In de acht lange jaren dat hij alleen was geweest had hij vrijwel alle herinneringen uit zijn jeugd proberen te vergeten. Nu wist hij het weer. De dood van zijn vader was hem te veel geworden. Het enige wat hij wilde was ver weg zijn van zijn huis, en zijn problemen. Een dag lang was hij op het kerkhof gebleven. Toen hij terug kwam, was ook zijn moeder overleden. Hij was gebroken. Hij ging zo snel mogelijk de stad uit en probeerde zijn verleden te verdrinken. Hij richtte zich op het enige waar hij nog vertrouwen in had: godsdienst.

"Waarom ik?" Jishin wist niets anders te doen dan vragen te stellen waar hij het antwoord niet eens op wilde. "Waarom moest mij dit overkomen?"

" _ **Waarom? Je bent hier omdat jij de goden aanbad. Omdat de goden alle mensen willen doden, op een kleine groep na. Om daarna opnieuw te beginnen."**_

Jishin wist dat dat afgrijselijk nieuws was, maar het kon hem niets schelen. Hij kon alleen nog denken aan zijn ouders, aan hoe hij zijn moeder wellicht had kunnen redden. Als hij er maar was geweest. Tranen rolden over zijn wangen. "Moeder, het spijt me. He spijt me zo."

De Dood greep hem bij de schouders en trok hem overeind. _**"Met spijt kom je nergens. Je hebt je problemen en je angsten altijd ontvlucht. Je moeder stierf omdat je vluchtte. Sihn Menothil is gedwongen een god te worden omdat jij te zwak was om Batsu te doden. En je stierf omdat Mirtra controle over je had. Je wil is zwak, Jishin Jinru."**_

Jishin viel stil. Zelfs zijn tranen leken abrupt tot stilstand te komen. Het was waar, hij was zwak geweest. Zijn wil was niet sterk genoeg geweest. "Niet meer."

De Dood glimlachte. _**"Is dat zo?"**_

Jishin wrikte zich los uit de handen van de oude man en trok zijn zwaard. "Masayoshi. Dat is mijn zwaard. Voor gerechtigheid zal ik de goden vermoorden. Ik zal jou, en iedereen laten zien wie ik nu ben."

" _ **En wat is dat?"**_

"Een strijder, een moordenaar, en een man met zelfbeschikking."

" _ **Goed. Je kunt nu wanneer je maar wilt weggaan. Maar onthoud dat ook ik niet weet hoe je reis zal eindigen."**_

Jishin grijnsde. "Ik wel. En daarom wil ik je vragen om een gunst. Zodra ik hier wegga, wens ik meer kracht te hebben. Genoeg om, laten we zeggen, een god aan te kunnen."

De Dood lachte. _**"Je bent echt een ander mens geworden. Goed dan, ik geef je alles wat ik kan geven."**_ Jishin draaide zich om, zette één stap naar voren, en viel de peilloze diepte in.

 **Hoofdstuk 7: Hergeboorte**

De zon was volledig ondergegaan. Jishin ontwaakte in de donkere en koude nacht, midden in de woestijn. Als eerste voelde hij aan zijn borst. Die was weer volledig hersteld, evenals zijn kleding. Hij stond op. Hij voelde zich anders. Hij dacht aan wat hij De Dood had gevraagd voor zijn vertrek. Hij trok zijn zwaard en besloot een paar slagen te proberen. Hij voelde een plotselinge adrenaline en zwaaide Masayoshi rond alsof het wapen niets woog. Elke slag sneed door de lucht en maakte het geluid van een harde zweepslag. "Indrukwekkend", zei Jishin met een tevreden gevoel. "En dan nu mijn taak. Ik ga naar De Bastihl, en gezien ik het plan van de goden nu al weet, zal ik maar eens bij één van Mirtra's tempels rond gaan kijken." Hij grinnikte bitter, met de herinnering van zijn dood en het gezicht van zijn moeder nog vers in zijn geheugen.

Ja, Mirtra had hem zeker laten boeten. Hij zou haar een wederdienst bewijzen. En daarna zou hij Dah'mar opzoeken. Daarna zou niets meer staan tussen hem en Deus. Niets meer tussen hem en de vergelding die hij, nee, die de mensheid verdiende. Hij stopte Masayoshi terug in zijn schede en rende met ongelofelijke snelheid het zanddorpje uit. Hij lachte hardop. Hij was net zo snel als Mirtra. En hij wist exact welke kant hij op moest. De Dood zijn laatste geschenk was misschien nog wel de beste; Hij kon voelen waar levende zielen waren, en de stad vol met zielen die voor hem oplichtte als een kaars in de nacht, was recht vooruit.


End file.
